A Glance Away
by disilluzional88
Summary: Tanpopo is up to something while creating her costume for the Halloween Dance. Koki is deciding whether or not he should ask a particular person... what he doesn't know is that someone else also has his eye on the same girl..R & R! COMPLETE!
1. A Secret Admirer

A Glance Away by disilluzional88  
  
Disclaimer: of course i dont own Imadoki so lay off!  
  
Summary:  
It's almost Halloween and Tanpopo is up to something while creating her costume for the Halloween Dance. Koki is deciding whether or not he should ask a particular person... what he doesn't know is that someone else also has his eye on the same girl...  
  
PG  
  
Please R & R!!! Thank you!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1- "Secret Admirer"  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
"TANPOPO!"  
  
Tanpopo turned around to see Tsuki running towards her at great speed. "Ack!" yelled Tanpopo as Tsuki tackled her, making her fall down. "Owwwiieee! What was that for?" She smoothed down her bright orange dress and swatted out the dirt while grinning at her pal. Tsuki was weird sometimes--- especially with her occasional mood swings from time to time.  
  
"Well, I was so excited that I just had to tell you. I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE and I still couldn't find you. So then, I was walking down the street when I saw this stupid looking girl and i just thought, 'Whoa! That has to be Tanpopo! So i started running so then i wouldn't lose you and then I lost control of my running and just bumped right into you. Phew!" Tsuki rambled on. "You are one tough weed to track down." She looked at Tanpopo and found her half asleep. "TANPOPO!!!" Tsuki disciplined her by pounding on her head. "Hmph! You're so ignorant Tanpopo. When are you ever gonna---."  
  
"ZzZzZzZz...." Tanpopo snored on. "ARGH! You adolescent, puny little #!!!! What do I have to do to gain some respect around here?!" the "friend" screamed. "Get a life...zZzZzZz...." Tanpopo mumbled in her sleep. "STUPID IDIOT, WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Uhhh...wha..?" the half asleep 15 year old teenager lazily replied. "Ohh.. sorry what were you saying Tsuki? I didn't fall asleep on ya, did I?" There was doom written all over in Tsuki's eyes. "Heh heh... uh oh." Tanpopo gulped. She was WIDE awake now. "Ummm... must search... I must search for... COFFEE!" she said, digging into her backpack. "There's gotta be a thermos in here somewhere..."  
  
Tsuki whacked the side of Tanpopo's head. "Ahem! As I was saying... there's gonna be a Halloween Dance this year! For the first time in Meio High School! It's gonna be wonderful!" she said with a sigh. "And I'm betting you either Koki or that other guy I've been telling you about will ask me. We all need to wear costumes and it's gonna be held in the gym with lots of pretty orange lights and stuff."  
  
Tanpopo thought for a minute while Tsuki daydreamed. 'Hmm.... I wonder if I should go...what would I wear?!' Tanpopo looked around. To her left, there was just apartment buildings. To her right was a beautiful flower garden. 'Oooh! I know! I'll be a flower garden! I wonder what Tsuki will be...' She looked at the dark blue-haired girl in front of her. "Tsuki, whatcha gonna be?"  
  
"OMG! I need to find something!!! You wanna help me?" she asked.  
  
"Sur--" Tanpopo started to say. "Ugh.. nevermind! I need someone who's a fashion expert. Sorry Yamazaki." Tsuki skipped away, leaving Tanpopo alone.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Koki stood in the hallway of Meio High School looking at a flyer posted on the wall. 'Halloween Dance on Halloween Night. Bring a date and have fun!' he read. Only one person flashed in his head and that was---  
  
"GOOD MORNING, SCOOP!" Tanpopo said cheerfully while slapping him on the back. Koki looked at her smiling face and felt heat rising up his cheeks. "Uhh... good morning, Yamazaki, Do you have to slap my back so hard?" he asked with a smirk. "Ohhh! I'm so sorry but you looked like you were daydreaming so I just wanted to snap you out of it. Sooo... what were you thinking about?" Tanpopo looked at him with interest. "Oh.. umm.. heh heh..," Koki stuttered, sure that his face was beet red. "Um... I was just..."  
  
"Hey guys!" Aoi walked up to them and gave the red Koki a high five. "So whatcha guys up to? Did you hear about the dance?" He looked at Koki and Tanpopo. He knew that Koki had a crush on her even though he denied it and Tanpopo was just plain... what's the word... dense. "Oh yes! Tsuki told me about it on my way to school. It sounds fun! I think I'm gonna bring Poplar with me as my date!" she said gleefully. "Isn't that a fox?" Aoi asked. Tanpopo nodded grinning widely. 'Yup. She's dense,' he thought. "Um... I don't think you can bring a fox to the dance though... it has to be a guy. No animals," he explained. "Oh... gosh darnit!" she said snapping her fingers. Then she was lost in thought. 'I wonder if I should ask someone or is it supposed to be the other way around?'  
  
"So how bout you Koki? Have anyone in particular in mind? Someone, should I say...," Aoi shifted his eyes to Tanpopo who was staring off into space. "Ahem." Koki widened his eyes and blushed again. "Why would I ask..." Koki looked at her from the corner of his eyes and back to Aoi. Aoi gave an irritated look and said, "That's BS!" "What's BS?" Tanpopo asked, finally coming back to reality. "Did I miss anything?" Tanpopo looked from Koki, who was shaking his head, to Aoi, who was giving Koki an evil glare.  
  
"OK!" she said, her stupidness kicked in as she completely missed the point. She turned to her locker and opened it up. "OoOoOo.. what's this?" Tanpopo picked up a pink piece of paper that had her name on the front. 'Hmmm...,' she thought while Koki and Aoi nosily peeked at what she had in her hands. She opened it up and read, 'Dear Tanpopo, I've had this crush on you ever since... well ever since I thought of the possibility that you're not like any of the other girls in school. You're unique and always cheerful and I want some of that cheerfulness to be with me at the Halloween Dance. So, will you go with me? I'll send you more notes and clues to who I am gradually, ok? See ya around my dearest Tanpopo. Your secret admirer.'  
  
"Wow! Hmm... but I wonder what 'gradually' means. Does that mean 'til I graduate?!?! The dance happens in a week! He's gonna make me wait that long?" Tanpopo glanced at Aoi and Koki. Aoi, thinking it was Koki who put the note in there, gave him a thumbs up and then Koki who looked... well, pissed off. "It means, stupid, that he'll give you the notes one at a time throughout the week until the dance. Geezus, how come you always leave your brain at home Tanpopo?" Aoi said playfully.  
  
"Yay! I'm so happy! I didn't think anybody liked me... wuuuu weeee! Now I guess I was wrong!" Tanpopo swirled and danced down the hall leaving the of course, jealous and angry Koki standing there with the laptop freak. "Good work, Koki. I didn't think you had it in you." Aoi said putting out his fist and waiting for their "secret" hand-  
shake. "What's wrong?" Koki glared at him and replied, "I didn't give her that note."  
  
Meanwhile... the person who did give her that note longingly looked at the happy and excited girl from a distance. "Yes, you'll be goin' with me, my lovely Tanpopo," he whispered to himself.

====================================================  
  
End of Chapter 1! Yay! Sorta short, I know. Sorry... I'll try and make the next one longer! Otay! That's all fans of Imadoki!


	2. Spies

A Glance Away by disilluzional88 "  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: of course i don't own Imadoki, yu watase does!!

PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 2- "Spies"  
  
=================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
"Whoo hoo! I got a secret admirer. I got a secret admirer. La la la la la. Oof!!!" Tanpopo stopped singing when Tsuki and Koki "accidentally" whacked her on the head.  
They started whistling and turned their heads away. "Hmm... are you guys ok? You've been acting strange lately ever since I got that note this morning." It was the passing period between her fifth and sixth classes. "Nothing's wrong, dimwit," said Tsuki with a fake smile. "OK!!! Hurry up and get to class, Kokil!" Tanpopo said as she walked to her next class. She tripped but then got back up with a big smile on her face.  
  
Once out of earshot, Koki said, "I wonder who the guy is." Tsuki glared at him. Koki gave an innocent face. "What?! It's not like I'm jealous or anything!! The only things I love are my flowers!" he stated with a flustered expression. "YOU LIAR! It's soooo obvious that you're jealous! And don't deny it or I'll seriously split your head open with my fist!!" Tsuki gave him a double glare which is a very scary looking look, especially on Tsuki's face.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!!" Koki screamed but then glanced around to see some of his schoolmates looking at him. He said quietly, "Fine! I'm just a little bit jealous. You happy now you---." Kyo stopped and continued. "If you weren't so freakin' scary, I would've been able to tell you off!"  
  
"I'll tell her off for you. You're a freaky lookin', threat giving, b!tch snob. How's that sound?" Aoi cut in. Tsuki gave him an evil look and kicked him where it hurt. Really hurt. "Dammit Tsuki! I was gasp just kidding. You gasp didn't have to hit me so hard. And down there." He left them, cursing on his way to class.  
  
"SoOo... did you say something Koki?" Tsuki asked with a say-something-bad-or-you'll-regret-it look. "Uhhh... ahem... n-no. Of course not. Gotta get to class. Bye."  
  
=================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
Tanpopo daydreamed. She thought of her friends back in Hokaido and smiled. Then she thought of the note she had gotten earlier and her smile got even bigger.  
'Hmm...' thought Tanpopo. 'I wonder who put it in my locker. It couldn't be Koki. Ack! Why am I thinking of him?! Shiesh.' She glanced over to Koki who was paying attention to the teacher. 'I wonder what he's thinking about right now..."  
  
"Tanpopo and Ryusaki. Hikaru and---."  
  
"YES?" Tanpopo asked when she heard her name. "What, teacher?!" The teacher looked at her and shook his head. "Weren't you even paying attention at all Miss Yamazaki? Oh, of course not. Well, I said that you and Ryusaki are partners for this assignment." She looked at him confused. "Assignment? What assignment?" He glared at her with an irritated look and said, "The assignment that I was just talking about!! Don't you ever listen!?!"  
  
"I'll explain it to her. After all, I am her partner, unfortunately." Tanpopo gazed over at Ryusaki and asked, "What's that supposed to mean? Does that mean you don't like me?" He just ignored her and listened to the teacher who had just finished pairing them up.  
  
"Ok, students, go meet up with your partners right now and work with them." Everyone started moving in with their partners and Tanpopo saw that Koki and Tsuki were paired up. 'Poor guy,' Tanpopo thought laughing inside. But she made a frown after remembering the harsh Ryusaki. He was cute and sort of popular and did have a small group of fans-- of course all girls. Ryusaki was smart and aced every test so far this year.  
  
"Ok, for me to work with you, you have to follow my rules and listen to what ever I say. Got it?" Ryusaki said as he sat down next to her. Tanpopo just grinned at the jerk. "Ugh, why'd he have to pair me up with the dumbest person in class? Oh well. At least you're cute." She blushed and looked at him funny. "So, since we're gonna have to work together, I'm thinking that we should get to know each other better. Do you like amusement parks, Yamazaki?" She nodded. "Ok. So we'll go tomorrow and I'll pick you up around one. We'll discuss our assignment while having fun. How's that sound? Uh, Tanpopo?"  
  
Tanpopo was staring at him as if he were a god. She was so happy. "REALLY?! YAY! I'm gonna go to the amusement park. I wanna ride the ferris wheel, the merry-  
go-round, the bump---." Ryusaki interrupted and said, "Ok, ok. Maybe if you're actually having fun, you'll use your brain. Well, see ya tomorrow!" He said as the bell rung.  
  
'Hmm... maybe he is nice after all... but who cares? I'm going to the amusement park!' she thought as she met up with Koki, Aoi, and of course, the one and only Tsuki.  
  
"What are you so happy about ditz?" Tsuki asked curiously. Tanpopo answered excitedly, "I'm gonna go to the amusement park with Ryusaki! We're going to talk about the assignment!" Koki looked at her curiously. He couldn't help having a feeling of hmm.. jealousy? Pointing to Tsuki, she said, "I feel so sorry for you Koki. You have her as your partner. Good luck!" Tanpopo got socked in the face and Tsuki angrily stomped away. 'Owwiiee!' thought Tanpopo as she rubbed her face.  
  
"Uhh... see ya guys. I'm.. err.. gonna check if Tsuki's ok, ok? Later." Aoi ran to catch up to her. "Aww, how nice. Haha, you'd think he likes her," Tanpopo giggled. Koki slapped his forehead and said, "No. Ya think?" Tanpopo looked confused.  
  
"Are you saying that... Tsuki... uhh.. Aoi likes... are you sayin...."  
  
"YES! I AM saying that he likes her alrite? Why? Is it wrong for him to like her?" Koki asked wondering if she liked Aoi or something.  
  
"I mean... it's Tsuki. Tsuki's like..." Tanpopo faced the other way and turned back to Koki, He yelped and backed away. Her face had death written all over it and she really did look like she was ready to kill someone. She fixed her face and said, "Exactly."  
  
Changing the subject, Koki asked, "SoOo... you're gonna go the amusement park with Ryusaki? Is it like a date?"  
  
Tanpopo blushed and said, "No no no! It's not like that! I mean, of course he didn't mean it that way..." she looked at him. "Did he?"  
  
'He better not,' he thought. "Um, I don't know Tanpopo. In class, sometimes I catch him sneaking glance towards where you sit. So I really don't know."  
  
"How do you know he's been looking at me?" Tanpopo asked getting curious.  
  
"Uhh... oh look at the time!" Koki said looking at his watch. "I gotta go. Bye!"  
  
'Stop it Tanpopo! Stop thinking that somehow Koki looks at you in class all the time. Stop it!' she thought. She couldn't explain the feeling she got whenever Koki was around. The feeling wouldn't come out because it was tucked safely and deeply into her heart.

========================================================================  
  
_The next day...  
_  
YAWN Tanpopo grumpily sat up and rubbed her eyes. She tried getting out of her bed but the blankets got all tangled up so she ended up tripping and falling. Her fox Poplar lay on its back laughing silently. When she finally got up, she started getting ready for the amusement park.  
  
"Whaddya think Poplar? Should I wear this today?" Tanpopo twirled around in a light blue summer dress that had daisies on it. The fox 'yipped' which meant 'yes.'  
  
"Okay. Now I just wait." She looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:45. 'Yay! Almost time to go!' A minute later, she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and saw Ryusaki standing there in a red T-shirt and slacks. 'Wow! He looks so... uh... hot!' she thought.  
  
"You're early!" She said with a smile.  
  
"Yup. Now let's go." He looked at her and grinned. "You look really cute, Tanpopo. C'mon!' After she locked her door, she followed him out to his car blushing.  
  
==================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
There was a lot of people at the amusement park but no doubt about it, Tanpopo was the most excited one there. She couldn't help it.  
  
'I haven't been to one in ages,' Tanpopo thought. She glanced over at Ryusaki who seemed tired already. Feeling guilty about earlier, when she had forced him to go on a fast looping ride, she said, "Ok, Ryusaki. Where do you wanna go?"  
  
He smiled and said, "Finally." Pointing over to the 'Tunnel of Love' attraction, Tanpopo deeply blushed. Ryusaki grabbed her hand and led her there. "C'mon. I'm tired.  
This would be a great thing to do after all that swirling and twisting and upside down stuff. Haha. I nearly puked."  
  
"Uh, ok. Sure." Tanpopo gave him a big smile as she stepped onto the swan boat but she couldn't shrug off the feeling that someone was watching her.  
  
==================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
"Ouch! Can't you keep still?!" Koki said as Aoi stepped on his foot. Tsuki replied, "Can't you stop whining? Look, there she is. Ryusaki just put his arm around her shoulders and they're going into the tunnel! Let's get the next one! Hurry!" They crawled out from their hiding place, which was a huge bush, and they all walked casually, too casually, over to the boat ride and got in. They had decided to just "check out" the park and to see if any of the ride were good but ended up following Tanpopo. All three of them had put on sunglasses for disguise and wore weird lookin' hats.  
  
"Should we spying on her like this?" Aoi asked. "I mean, wouldn't it be better just to jump Ryusaki and take Tanpopo away?" Tsuki and Koki looked at him and thought,  
'Yep. There goes his crazy mind again.' Focusing back to the boat in front of them. Ryusaki and Tanpopo were talking and laughing.  
  
'I wonder what they're talking about...' thought Koki who was indeed mad about the fact that her "assignment partner" had his arm around her. 'I can't believe she's not pushing him away.' He couldn't help feeling this way. He was angry that he wasn't the one beside her and laughing with her and gazing into her eyes. He didn't just like her, he loved her. But he didn't know when or if he would ever tell her. "DAMN, I'M SO STUPID!" Koki quickly covered his mouth and ducked. So did Aoi and Tsuki.  
  
"Moron! Are you trying to get us caught!?" Tsuki spat at him. Koki shook his head and muttered a sorry. The three peeked at the boat in front of them.  
  
==================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
'That sounded like Koki...' Tanpopo thought as she looked back. 'Hmm...' She couldn't see anyone in the boat. 'Oh well. Why would they be here anyway?'  
  
"So, that's the assignment Mr. Raccoon-Face gave us ok?" Ryusaki finished. Tanpopo laughed but she still felt weird because of his arm around her shoulder. She couldn't just shrug him away. "Ok." she replied.  
  
"Since I always like starting early and being ahead, I was thinking that we should start right away, ya know? SoOo, I was wondering I could go over to your house tomorrow to get started. How's that sound?"  
  
"That'd be great! I know I'm not the smartest so I really do want to get a good grade on this. Yeah, tomorrow would be fine." Tanpopo said excitedly. She knew she could count on him to get a high score. Afterall, he was super smart.  
  
They laughed and talked until the boat ride ended. When they got off, Ryusaki took her hand (of course Tanpopo got embarrassed again) and they strolled over to the cotton candy stand.  
  
==================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
Koki was ready to burst. He felt like knocking out Ryusaki and taking Tanpopo into his arms. As he was preoccupied with thoughts of murdering Ryusaki and holding Tanpopo, Aoi was sweet talking Tsuki,  
  
"Since we're both alike, you know, both crazy, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a real date sometime. Sometime like the Halloween Dance?" Tsuki looked really surprised.  
  
"You're asking me?" Aoi nodded. "The crazy, self-centered, bratty, snobby, Tsuki me?" Tsuki asked tearing up. Again Aoi nodded, but didn't like where this was heading. Tsuki started sobbing out the words, "I didn't actually think anyone liked me!! sob I kept thinking that there was something wrong with me, like I didn't have enough money, that my father didn't own enough companies, and that I wasn't pretty enough. sob"  
  
"Will you just stop crying?" He kissed her and Tsuki's eyes widened in surprise. SLAP!!! Aoi rubbed his face and asked, "Damn, what was that for?"  
  
"Just because I'm gonna go with you to the dance, doesn't mean that you could go on and kiss me whenever you want! That was my first kiss!!!" Tsuki "pretended" to be mad at him. Inside, there were fireworks. She was so happy.  
  
Koki snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the blushing Tsuki and the whistling Aoi. 'Hmm... did I miss anything?' he thought but brushed that aside. All he could do is think of Tanpopo.  
  
They got off and looked for Tanpopo and Ryusaki. "Dammit! We lost them!" Koki said pissed off that he got so carried away in his thoughts.  
  
"Lost them who?"  
  
Koki turned around to see Ryusaki and Tanpopo.

========================================================================================================  
  
the end... until the next chapter so please review!!! i want some input and feedback!!! pleeeaassseee?!?!?! thanks. !! and oh yeah... ryusaki is just a made up character! he's not really in the original manga..


	3. Another Note

A Glance Away by disilluzional88  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Imadoki, Yu Watase does!  
  
PG  
  
to answer sasuke-miko's question: yes it's aoi/tsuki, koki/tanpopo pairing. to find out about ryusaki/tanpopo, u gotta read some more! thanx for the review! it's my first fanfic so i didnt know whether it was good or not. so thanks a lot!!!  
  
Dark-Soul78: i reread my story and ur right. i think i mixed up some of Tanpopo's and Miaka's personality. lol... ack! but i can't think!!! ill try and make Aoi crazier!  
  
thanx to all of those who reviewed!!!  
  
Please R & R!!!  
  
Chapter 3- "Another Note"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lost them who?"  
  
Koki turned around to see Ryusaki and Tanpopo.  
  
"Uhh... we.. umm... lost..," Koki looked at Aoi and Tsuki for help but they just shrugged and gave a hopeless look. "We lost... we lost them maps of ours. Yeah! You know how hard it is to get around this park because it's so huge and all, right? Heh heh..." Koki said nervously. He glanced up at Ryusaki who seemed curious and mad at the same time, but Tanpopo genuinely seemed happy to see them.  
  
"Yay! Now we can all have fun!" Tanpopo said cheerfully, carefully hiding her relief. "Um... Tsuki? Why do you look so... uh... joyful today? You're usually so gloomy."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Tsuki growled but then looked at Aoi who was smiling at her and regained her composure. "I mean... can't I be happy for once? I'm not always mad and angry and a stuck-up bit---."  
  
"Uh, ok, I think we all get the picture, Tsuki," interrupted Koki. Sweatdrops. Ahem So are we gonna go have fun or what?" He looked around at everyone and saw that Ryusaki wasn't pleased about this at all.  
  
"I'm sorry. We'd love to stay but we can't. C'mon Tanpopo," Ryusaki said taking Tanpopo's hand. She looked confused. "Why do we have to go? I wanna go on some more rides!" she said with a pout and a quick thought about Koki. Ryusaki just kept pulling her along.  
  
Koki couldn't take it anymore. "SHE SAID SHE WANTED TO STAY!"  
  
Tanpopo looked back at Koki and seemed surprised but Ryusaki looked pissed off. "We need to have talk more about the assignment and she can't concentrate if she's with her friends. So I think it'd be better if you just leave us alone." Tanpopo gave a helpless look and said, "Well, I do want to get a good grade so I guess it's alright if I go now. He's right. I'd be too distracted."  
  
"Wow! She's actually using her brain. I can't believe you're choosing to study rather than the amusement park." Tsuki said amazed. Aoi nodded and playfully pretended to sob. "Aww, she's growing up! tear."  
  
Tanpopo smiled and said, "Sorry. Maybe next time!" She followed Ryusaki to the car and waved goodbye.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Koki yelled. 'What is wrong with me? He's just her partner in class... that's all right? So why am I so jealous?' he thought angrily. "Let's go you guys!"  
  
Aoi looked at Tsuki and then back at him. "Umm.. I think that I'm gonna take Tsuki on some more rides, ok buddy? See ya at school." He put his arm around her shoulders. "Stop that! You're making me nervous!" hissed Tsuki. Aoi replied, "Geez. Can't I touch you at all?" She glared at him and slapped him with full force. "YOU SICK PERVERT!" "Tsuki! I didn't mean it like that! I'm not that dirty minded! Darling! Wait for me!" He chased after her while she angrily stomped off.  
  
Koki was standing there with an eyebrow raised. 'Those two are made for each other.' he thought. He shifted his thoughts to Tanpopo. 'I wonder where that jerk, Ryusaki, is taking her.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so, do you know your part of the assignment now? You know what to do?" Rysaki asked Tanpopo. They had just came back from a restaurant and now Ryusaki was going to drop her off.  
  
"YUP!" she said smiling. "You are such a great teacher Ryusaki! Is that what you wanna be when you graduate?"  
  
"No actually. I want to be a scientist. I like to 'discover' new things all the time so I think that I'll be great at that job." He looked at Tanpopo with a strange expression but then became once again focused on the road. He pulled over at her apartment and turned off the engine. "SoOo, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. I'll be at your place so we could get started."  
  
Tanpopo nodded and smiled. "Thanks for bringing me to the amusement park and sorry for getting you all sick and stuff and making you want to throw up,,, but it was FUN, right?!" She punched him on the arm playfully (with some force I might add), and then started to get out of the car.  
  
"Wait!" He grabbed her hand and asked, "Was this like a date to you?" She blushed and replied, "Uhh.. was it s-supposed to be? I thought we were just hanging out so I never thought that it might be a date... hmm... unless it was a date and I didn't know it or that I did know it but didn't think it was possible or---."  
  
Ryusaki kissed her on the cheek making Tanpopo shocked and unable to speak. "Um.... uh... I..." She turned around, tripped, stumbled some more, got back up, then quickly walked to her apartment building. Once she opened and closed her door, she sat in front of it wondering why he did that.  
  
A few minutes later, after she had somewhat 'recovered' from the incident, she decided to work on her costume. She dug through her small closet, throwing her stuff all over the place. Finally, she found what she was looking for. She pulled the thick roll of light green cloth, her sewing kit, and started working on her 'flower garden'  
Poplar snuggled close to her. Tanpopo smiled.  
  
"Do you think they're still at the park, Poplar? I wonder if they're having fun. I'm sure they are!!" She glanced at her fox who wasn't listening to her at all. Making a face, she went back to what she was doing. An hour later, she was finished with just the dress. 'That's it for tonight... I'll pick some flowers from the park the day before the dance.'  
  
Feeling like she accomplished something, she decided to go to bed. Before drifting off to sleep, she thought about Koki and wondered who he was going to ask to the dance. In her dreams, she was dancing in his arms under the stars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the morning..._

"Eeeeeeekkkk!!! I'm so nervous, Poplar! Ryusaki's gonna be here any second!" Tanpopo said nervously. At that moment, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!!!" she yelled. Poplar just looked at her as if to say, 'You think I could open the friggin door?'  
  
Tanpopo opened the door and was about to greet Ryusaki but instead, there at her door was her three friends Aoi, Koki, and Tsuki. "Uhh... what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Aren't you happy to see us? Fine, I guess we'll be going now..." Koki said pretending that he was going to leave but Aoi just had to say, "But I could've sworn you wanted to come here so that the creep wouldn't be alone with your Tanpo--." Koki and Tsuki both shut him up. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!! IT WAS A BLUFF!" Koki shouted.  
Aoi glared at him but grinned at Tsuki. Tsuki hissed, "Stupid." He replied, "No, YOU'RE stupid." She seemed to tower over him as she roared, "WHADDYA SAY?!"  
  
"I said YOU"RE STUPID! Do you have a hearing problem or something?"  
  
"NO YOU ARE!"  
  
"YOU ARE!"  
  
"HOW 'BOUT YOU'RE STUPID!"  
  
The two kept at it until Tsuki finally stated, "No! Tanpopo is!!!" She pointed at the girl in front of them, who was staring at them without an expression. Aoi nodded and said, "Ok, you win. She is." Koki sighed and said to Tanpopo, "So can we come in?" She nodded and happily said, "I'm so glad you guys are here!" She didn't add that it was a relief that she wasn't going to spend the afternoon 'alone' with Ryusaki.  
  
"SoOo, you were gonna work with Ryusaki today?" Koki asked looking away. "Yeah, he's supposed to be here any minute now. So, Aoi and Tsuki, are you guys lovers now?" She asked smiling mischieviously. Aoi nodded his head grinning while Tsuki widened her eyes at her fowardness. "Yup. We are hot and heavy!" Aoi said and took Tsuki in his arms and planted a kiss on Tsuki's lips. Tsuki went extremely livid and kicked him where the sun don't shine. While Aoi was gasping in pain, Tanpopo said,  
"Wow! This is gonna be GREAT! Now that I think about it, you guys do make a cute couple!" Tsuki simply glared at her.  
  
knock knock  
  
Tsuki opened the door and Ryusaki came in. He looked confused. "How come they're here?" Tanpopo replied, "They wanted to visit me and just do their work here! Isn't that great?!"  
  
"Uh... of course. But wouldn't it be more difficult for you to concentrate? I uhh.. thought that we were gonna work alone..."  
  
"Of course you want her alone, creep," Koki muttered under his breath. Rysaki whipped his head towards him and asked, "What do you mean by that exactly?!"  
  
"You heard me." Ryusaki slammed his fist into Koki's face. Tanpopo imediately became terrified.  
  
"RYUSAKI STOP IT!!!" she screamed. He looked at her, then walked out her door. She rushed over to Koki who was on the floor and asked, "Are you all right?" He looked at her with a smile and nodded. With the help of Tanpopo, he got up on his feet. "Uh... thanks Tanpopo."  
  
"Don't be silly, what are friends for?" She grinned the wonderful smile that Koki dreamt and daydreamed about every single day. He had the urge to brush his thumb against her cheek and hold her in his arms but controlled it. "Ok, so uhh.. let's get started with our projects. We'll all help each other out." Everyone agreed and ended up having fun while doing them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day at school...  
_  
Tanpopo wondered where Ryusaki was. She wanted to apologize for the other day when they didn't get to do their projects but she couldn't find him anywhere. 'Oh well...' she thought. She also thought about yesterday at her house where her friends were and smiled. sigh 'I can't help thinking about Koki. I wonder what's wrong with me.' Her fast beating heart thundered against her chest.  
  
At her locker, she found herself alone-- and afraid. She was scared of the dark but she forgot something in her locker and had to get it. Nervously, she fumbled with the combination of her lock. She didn't get it the first time but the second. Inside, Tanpopo found another note. It read: "My Tanpopo, you are MINE and only MINE! No one will ever take you away from me. Love, your secret admirer." She started to get this weird feeling and suddenly, she felt aware of someone watching her every move. Frightened, she quickly closed her locker and walked at a speedy pace. I guess she wasn't fast enough because a pair of hands reached out from the darkness and grabbed her.  
  
Tanpopo stumbled and looked right into the eyes of---

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe... I stopped it right there. Ugh, there's been tons of homework and I'm so SO so sorry that I haven't updated in a looooonnnnngggg time. Really i am!!! please forgive me. kneels down and begs PLEASE!! well, r & r!!! i really want your feedback so i can fix whatever needs to be fixed and make it even better. :D.


	4. Obsession and Infatuation

A Glance Away by disilluzional88  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own Imadoki or any of its characters!!! (hehe... do we really have to put disclaimers??)  
  
PG (the rating might go up to PG-13...)  
  
Me: What!  
Ashley (sister): You better not quit!  
Me: Quit what?  
Ashley: Writing this fanfic Me (with an innocent face): of course i wouldnt.  
Ashley: You quit u die!  
  
Hehe... sisters, shiesh... well anyways, here's chapter 4!!! hope u enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 4- "Obsession and Infatuation"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tanpopo stumbled and looked right into the eyes of---  
  
"Aoi and Koki?" The two burst out laughing. They laughed so hard that tears started rolling down their cheeks.  
  
"Haha, you should've seen the look on your face, Tanpopo." Aoi said with more laughter. "That look was priceless!"  
  
Tanpopo felt like she should be laughing with them but also felt angry that they scared her like that. They knew she was afraid of the dark and they took advantage of her. She huffed and managed to give a small half smile. Koki caught her expression and immediately stopped laughing while Aoi continously cracking up and imitated the face Tanpopo had when they had "surprised" her. He mangaged to let out, "I'll -haha- see you guys -hehe- later. Tsuki's -ha- waiting for me." Still laughing his head off, he left them alone.  
  
"Tanpopo... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get so scared. It was just supposed to be fun." Koki said. She nodded and smiled. "It's alright. Oh! And lookie! I got a note again." 'Whoopie,' he thought sarcastically while she dug through her pocket. She found it showed the note to Koki. He quickly scanned the note and gave her a look that made her want to cringe. "Uh, what's... umm... wrong?"  
  
"YOU ARE SO STUPID TANPOPO! WHAT IF THAT GUY'S AN OBSESSED FREAK OR RAPIST OR SOMETHING! CAN'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES!!! A BEAUTIFUL GIRL LIKE YOU COULD GET HURT!" Koki stopped screaming and rewound what he just said. A blush crept up his face. "Forget it...," he said softly and walked away.  
  
'Hmm... first Tsuki and then Koki. Why do they always have to leave me alone?' Tanpopo thought. 'Oh well...' She took out her book and wondered aloud, "Koki thinks I'm beautiful?" Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder and she turned around. "Oh hey1 I've been-- mmph." The guy put his lips on hers.  
  
"Ryusaki!!! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" She looked at him with shock.  
  
"This." Ryusaki grabbed her waist and forcefully kissed her. Tanpopo was even more afraid now. "STOP! Please!" But Ryusaki wouldn't listen.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While walking back to the cafeteria, Koki thought about what he said to Tanpopo. 'Hmm... maybe I was too harsh on her.' sigh 'I can't believe I said that,' He started banging his head on the wall. 'Dammit! I should go apologize!' he thought and started going back to Tanpopo's locker area.  
  
"HELP!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Tanpopo!!!" Koki ran as fast as he could and saw Tanpopo struggling to get away from someone. "YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" He ran towards the guy and threw a big fat punch into his face which made him fall on the ground. He was about to slam his foot into the guy's stomach when Tanpopo put her arms around him and whimpered, "Please stop, Koki. I'm alright now...just please stop." Koki looked, surprised, down at her teary face and then back down to the guy on the floor who was putting his arms in front of his face. He backed up a step while holding Tanpopo in his arms. "Get up, bastard!" The guy stood and Koki became shocked when he saw who it was.  
  
"Ryusaki?!?!" He thought that Ryusaki would do something less extreme but not this.  
  
"That's right, Koki," He said. "I'm in love with Tanpopo so it's only right that I get to have her. So, you might as well get away from her because she's mine! And if she doesn't love me right now, I'll make her love me." Looking at Tanpopo he said, "My dearest Tanpopo, won't you even give me a chance? I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way but please believe me when I say that I'm in love with you. Please." He looked at her with his pleading eyes.  
  
"Stay the hell away from her!" Koki yelled. To his surprise, Tanpopo shifted away from him and stepped towards Ryusaki. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can like you the way you like me. Can't we just be friends?" she asked with a half smile.  
  
"But I don't just like you, Tanpopo. I really love you and without you, I don't think that I'll be happy at all. So please, can you reconsider your answer?" He pleaded to her. "I know that we can be happy together, live forever together, maybe even have a few ki---." Koki smacked him on the head.  
  
Tanpopo giggled. "I'm sorry but I'm sure that you'll find that one person who'll love you and who'll never leave your side. I just can't be that girl. I'm sorry." She looked at him and smiled. "You'll be okay without me. There's a bunch of pretty girls here at Meio. It's just not me. C'mon Koki. Let's go." Koki nodded and followed closely behind her. "Bye Ryusaki! See ya in class!" she said with a small wave of her hand while Koki gave him a glare and his middle finger.  
  
"Don't worry, my love. You will belong to me." Ryusaki said softly once they were out of earshot. "And you'll love me the way I do you. No one's going to get in our way of our happiness. No one."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tanpopo and Koki walked silently side by side. After a moment Tanpopo broke the silence. "Um... thank you, Koki. I'm really glad you were there. I mean, who knows what might've happened. You were right," she said with a sad smile. "Do I always make bad decisions? Everyone gets mad at me. I know I might be dense sometimes but I don't miss everything..." When she looked at Koki, he was gazing directly into her eyes. "Uhh, heh heh, Koki?"  
  
"Don't you ever think there's something wrong with you. You're amazing. Dense sometimes, but amazing." Koki took a deep breath and continued. "And I'm sure lots of guys have their eyes on you. Sure you can be crazy at times but that's what gets them to notice you. You're kind and talented, your laughs can cheer up anyone, and like I said before... you're... -ahem-... you're beautiful," he finished with a blush. Tanpopo's face flushed and appeared embarrassed but flattered.  
  
Tanpopo gulped and asked, "I am?" Koki looked down and shifted his feet. "Uh, yeah. Sure you are. You're gorgeous. And the guy you fall in love with will be a lucky one." Tanpopo hugged him and said, "Thank you, Koki! You're the greatest!" Koki turned red from head to toe. "I wish I had a big brother like you!"  
  
'Brother?' he thought. They were almost to the cafeteria doors and no one was around. He shrugged out of her arms and started walking ahead. "Koki! What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Tanpopo asked confused. "I'm sorry for what ever I said or didn't say because I don't know what I said when I said it which probably you thought I probably s---!" Deja vu kicked in as someone kissed her. "Koki?" she whispered as he pulled away. He looked at her. "But why?" Koki just gazed at her for a second longer and then walked slowly away from her, leaving the shocked Tanpopo even more confused.  
  
"Why do you guys keep doing that?!" Tanpopo yelled. "You and Tsuki always leave me alone!" She folded her arms together and pouted with a smile. Then she slowly touched her lips and blushed. "You men are all the same! Hehe... hey Koki! Wait up! Wait for me!" She ran to catch up. "Shiesh Koki, You're always trying to ignore me but you know that can't work," she said laughing. "Uh and Koki? Why'd you kiss me?"  
  
Koki looked at her and smiled. "To get you to shut up." Tanpopo playfully punched him on the arm (a little too hard) and laughed, "HEY!" Both of them opened the doors to the cafeteria smiling, laughing, and cracking jokes to each other. Sadly, Tanpopo actually believed he just wanted to shut her up but she still wondered why Koki's kiss felt so right.  
  
"Where have you guys been?!" Tsuki asked, obviously irritated. "How long does it take to get a freakin' book? Aoi and I have been waiting here forever!" Tanpopo and Koki looked at each other. "Uhh... sorry, Tsuki. You see... umm...," Tanpopo started saying. "Err... you see... we got lost! Yeah! We got lost because there's way too many hallways and so we took a wrong turn and... and... dont ya believe me, Tsuki?" She gave her a big, innocent grin which soon got wiped off by Tsuki.  
  
"YOU ARE THE WORST, FRIGGIN' LIAR IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD TANPOPO!" Tsuki screamed and then quickly changed her mood saying cheerfully, "Oh well! Let's go already! We've been in the lunchroom for way too long. Anybody coming?" She looked around to see all three of her friends looking at her with an eyebrow raised. Tsuki grabbed all three of them by their necks and dragged them outside.  
  
"TSUKI! -cough- Uck! You're -choke- umm... -cough- choking us!!!" Aoi managed to say. "Yeah! -cough- -choke- -breathe-" "Oh I'm so sorry. Sike!" Tsuki said as she dropped them to the ground.  
  
"Yay! You're happy again enough to play!" Tanpopo said gleefully. She picked up a rock the size of a medium-sized jawbreaker and threw it aimfully at Tsuki's head.  
  
"TANPOPO! YOU'RE ARE SO DEAD! COME BACK HERE B---- AND GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!" she wailed and ran after the laughing Tanpopo. She laughed some more and yelled, "YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!"  
  
Koki watched her having fun and smiled. He was glad she was feeling like her usual self and he hoped that she would always be happy. Tsuki finally caught up to the ditz and tackled her. Aoi joined in and literally pounced on Tsuki. She couldn't get up and she was squashing Tanpopo whose eyes were practically hanging out of their sockets from lack of oxygen. Laughing, he walked over and tried to pull her out from underneath the pile of morons. His mission was successful except for the fact that he fell on his back pulling Tanpopo with him so that now she was on top. Both of them blushed deeply as they were gazing deep into each other's eyes. Their faces were centimeters apart and both recalled the moment they had in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, yoohoo! Why don't you guys just get a room?" Aoi said. "Koki, you pervert you." Embarrassed, they got up and straightened their clothes. Without even looking at the other students, they knew that the whispers were about them. "If you really want someplace, you know, private, I could hack into the hotel computers and hook you guys up with a room. The master suite even!!! They even have those kind of beds that--" Aoi was interrupted with the whack of Koki's scoop and the punch of Tsuki's fist.  
  
"Of course YOU would know, wouldn't you?! Hmph!" Tsuki glared angrily at him and started to walk away. He got up and quickly followed her and said, "Tsuki!!! Darling!  
I would only reserve one for you and only you! I've been planning some alone time, Wanna head over to the hotel now?" This was answered with more kung-fu, or was it kenpo? It didn't really matter because Tsuki beat the crap out of him anyway.  
  
"-sigh- Well, erm.. I gotta feed Poplar soon otherwise my face will look like someone played tic-tac-toe on it. Hehe... so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Tanpopo said and started to walk away but Koki gently took hold of her arm. "Um, I think it'd be safer if I dropped you off because... uhh... it's not really safe for you to be alone after the ordeal you just went through." Tanpopo smiled and agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryusaki's POV  
  
I watch my love and Koki get into his car. I seriously want to kill him for taking Tanpopo away from me in the hall and even now. Stepping out of the shadows, I glance their way until they're out of sight and climb into my own car. I need a plan. A plan to get my girl back. And the first thing I need to do is get rid of _him_.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"SoOo..." Koki started.  
  
They were almost to Tanpopo's apartment and there hadn't been too much conversation within the drive because of the incident earlier when Koki's arms supported their fall.  
  
'I wonder what it'd be like if I could go into Koki's warm embrace without any restriction...' she thought. Little did she know, Koki was thinking about the exact same thing except they were making out. 'Ack! Koki, snap out of it! You should be ashamed of yourself for thinking of such things!' he thought to himself but he couldn't help it. It was as if he fell into her trap and couldn't get back out.  
  
"Ahem. So, uhh... you want me to stay or do you feel safe? I mean I'm sure Poplar would take care of you. He scared the crap out of me once." Koki asked and she gave a little laugh and said, "Well, if you wanna come in, you can. I could use some company right now."  
  
They went up to her apartment and Poplar happily pounced on his owner and nipped. "Alright alright already Poplar." She said smiling. Tanpopo poured him some food and poured herself and Koki some sake (a beverage with alcohol) ---just kidding--- some chocolate milk.  
  
"MmMm... I haven't had chocolate milk in ages," came the response from Koki. Tanpopo felt happy that he offered to stay with her for a little while. Koki caught her staring at him weirdly and asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"Hehe, YUP! You got yourself a mustache." she joked. Koki raised his eyesbrows and asked disbelieving, "I do?"  
  
"For reals!! Heh, a MILK MUSTACHE!" Unfortunately Koki was drinking at that time and the chocolate milk spurt out of his mouth. Tanpopo clutched her stomach and started laughing. Koki laughed along with her and somehow they both ended up on her floor. Somehow they ended up the way they were at school when he pulled her down with him. Somehow they ended up kissing. And somehow they forgot about the chocolate milk mustache and only could let the feelings that they had been keeping safe in their hearts. But somehow, their moment was ruined.  
  
Poplar started growling (yes, like a dog ) and a note came in through the window attached to a rock, shattering the glass. Koki rushed to the window fast enough to see Ryusaki's car speed off. He picked up the note and read aloud, "You stay away from her or else. I'm much more unpredictable than you think. She's MINE!"  
  
Tanpopo gulped but gave a weak smile to Koki. "He wouldn't really do anything, would he?" He came over and embraced her. "Honestly, I don't really know. I'm surprised that he's gone this far. I really don't know." She hugged Koki tighter and whispered, "I'm afraid."  
  
Koki was really worried this time. He didn't want her to get hurt. 'Damn it! What am I supposed to do?!' he thought. 'Unless...'  
  
He looked directly into Tanpopo's frightened eyes and asked, "How bout I stay here with you for a couple of days?"

To be continued... muahahahahaHAHA-cough-ahahaHAHA!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I originally planned to make the title "Milk Moustaches Forgotten" or something like that but decided against it for no reason at all. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Yep. Koki and Tanpopo FINALLY kiss AND make out. i didn't know whether to state if Ryusaki was her first kiss or what so I didnt put it in there. i'll just let your imaginations-- yes, imaginations-- lead you to whatever conclusion you want. As for the -ahem- things, for some reason i can't put the asterous or star thingy. or maybe im just stupid. . well, despite the mistakes i made, i hope you all enjoyed it. I think this is a longer chapter than the last one (hopefully) to make up for the looooooooonnnnnnnnngggggg wait I made you guys suffer for my update on chap 3. oh and if you really wanna know, their dance is three days away. i wonder what can happen in three days... hehe... thanx and R & R!!!


	5. It's NOT Over

A Glance Away by disilluzional88 

PG (I decided to keep it at this rating -0 )

Disclaimer: I don't own Imadoki. yuu watase does of course.

Thanks again to the reviewers!

Me: Uhh.. what?  
Kristine (mumbling): update Me: Wha?  
Kristine: Update Me; Why?  
Kristine: UPDATE!!! You have 7 days.  
Me (gulping): Ok, I will. Uhh.. (backs away) see u later.

Welll... that was a while ago... say 2 weeks? BUT I REALLY DID HAVE LOTS OF HOMEWORK!!! It's true!!! I'm so so so sorry for the looonnnnnggg update.

Chapter 5- "It's Not Over"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked directly into Tanpopo's frightened eyes and asked, "How bout I stay here with you for a couple of days?"

Tanpopo did a double take. She was sure that she misheard what he said. "Uhh... say what?" She became startled at the seriousness of his eyes.

"I'm going to protect you. Ryusaki isn't kidding and I'm gonna stay here and keep you safe.."

She didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? "But Koki..."

"There is no way I'm going to stay away from you. No matter what Ryusaki says. Heh... at least not after the encounter we just had." His eyes shifted over to the floor and Tanpopo blushed.

"Well... uh... I guess it'll be alright. I mean... how bout your family? Will they be ok with this?" Koki thought for a moment and said, "I'll say that I'm staying over Kyogoku's place. So... I'll be back after I pack some things ok?"

Her heart skipped a beat while she nodded. She watched him go and wondered if it was a good idea for him to stay with her. She glanced at Poplar who was glaring at her. "What? At least I have someone to play board games with. OH! And I can show him the dandelion. I don't think he noticed it because we were--" Tanpopo turned red. "We were busy with... uhh... drinking chocolate milk. Yup." Poplar looked at her with a look that seemed to say "Liar. I'm not blind, ya know."

Fatigueness took way and she lay down on the couch. Soon afterwards, she drifted off to sleep.

30 minutes later

Koki brought his things up and placed them to the side of Tanpopo's apartment door. 'Let's see, now where did I put the key?' he thought as he searched his pockets.  
'Dammit! I forgot that I didn't ask her for one. I guess I'll just have to knock.' He knocked a few times. "Hello? Tanpopo?" He knocked harder and his impatience grew.

"Hey whatcha doin' bangin' on the door for?"

Koki turned around and saw one of Tanpopo's neighbors. She seemed about a few years older than him but something didn't seem quite right. She was wearing a big T-Shirt and the brightest red lipstick he's ever seen. "Erm... sorry."

"Don't worry stud." She said with a curve of her red lips. Koki gulped. "Hey, if your girlfriend, I'm assuming she's your girl, won't open the door, how would you like to join me?"

Koki panicked and started banging his fists against Tanpopo's apartment door louder and desperately, yelling her name repeatedly.

The girl just laughed and went back inside her apartment.

Meanwhile...

'ZzZzZzZz........." Tanpopo snored on. She was dreaming about the Halloween Dance and it was about time to announce the Frightful King and Queen. She was in her costume but she couldn't find Koki around anywhere. Suddenly 'drumbeats' started rolling (in reality, it's Koki pounding at the door) and Mr. Raccoon Face was almost ready to honor the winners. "Ladies and gents, I am semi-proud to announce the King and Queen... (more drumrolls)... Ryusaki and Tanpopo!!!" Out of nowhere, Ryusaki shows up beside her and walks her up to the stage. Tanpopo spots Koki in the crowd. All he does is stare.

Tanpopo woke up with her head pounding. She couldn't understand her dream. She usually dreamt of Koki. Did it mean that Koki didn't really care for her? She shook her head and let that idea slide. She realized that the pounding in her head were the pounds on the door. 'Koki!!!' she thought. She looked at her watch and was amazed to see that almost an hour had passed by. Rushing to the door, she tripped over Poplar who didn't seem to have woken up but had a smirk on his face. When she opened the door, Tanpopo immediately muttered "Uhh... hi?" Koki looked at her with exasperation.

"FINALLY! I could hear your snoring all the way from the other side of this door." He said walking in with his things. "I've been standing there for about half hour and did I mention that you have VERY weird neighbors?"

"I'm really sorry Koki." she said looking guilty. He dropped his things and took her in his arms. "It's alright Tanpopo. It wasn't like you left me out there on purpose."

She decided to tease him a bit. "I didn't?" she asked with a smile on her face looking up at him. Koki made a frown. He couldn't tell whether she was kidding or not. "But I heard you snoring up a storm in here."

"How would you know if I was faking or not?" She questioned, her smile getting bigger. Koki looked directly at her with an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes. Tanpopo wasn't sure what he was up to so she said, "Hehe... I'm kidding?"

Koki started tickling her and she fell on the floor. He wouldn't stop until she surrendered. Tanpopo couldn't take it anymore. "Haha... please stop!!!" Tears were running down from the corners of her eyes. "I give up! I give up!" Koki stopped and gave a triumphant and satisfied look. He was too proud of himself that he didn't notice Tanpopo's mischievious expression.

'I am going to pay you back Koki!' she thought in her head. "So, tomorrow we have school so I suggest that we get some sleep."

"You mean, I have to listen to you snoring throughout the whole night? Shiesh. I wonder if I'll get any shut eye." He said teasing her. Tanpopo hit his arm playfully and got up. She went into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Umm... Tanpopo?" He called after her. She opened her bedroom door and asked, "What?"

"I... uhh... do I... well... " Koki was wondering where he should sleep. "Uh... I guess... I'll just sleep on the floor over here ok?" Tanpopo smiled. "Of course you can. You can sleep anywhere you want!" she said. "I think I'll just leave my door open. I'll feel safer knowing I could see you."

He smiled at her, then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Afterwards, he picked up the blankets he brought and placed it next to Tanpopo's. She looked surprised and asked, "What are you doin' here?" Koki lay down and replied, "You said I can sleep anywhere." With that, he turned around and fell asleep. She felt nervous but after a moment. she grinned and went back to dreamland.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanpopo felt something warm across her waist. She lazily tried to open her eyes. Furiously, she pryed them open. When she saw Koki's hand on her waist, she became WIDE awake! 'Umm... ' she panicked. 'Ack! WhatamIgonnado?!' She wondered how they ever got into the position they were in. His leg was thrown over hers. 'Hand on my waist... and his leg over mine... damn this looks bad...' She struggled to get up and when she finally did, Koki shifted and 'accidentally' tripped her, causing Tanpopo to fall back on the ground.

"Heh..." Koki muttered trying not to burst out laughing. Tanpopo glared at him, got up and went to the bathroom, where she filled up a container with VERY cold and freezing water. Whistling, she casually walked back into the room and dumped the water all on Koki. Koki sat straight up and yelled every single swear word he knew.

"Um... oops?" Tanpopo smiled as Koki gave her the most evilest (is that a word?) and mischievious look.

"I... am going... to pay... you back... so bad." Koki said as he shivered and pointed his finger at her.

She just stuck out her tongue. "I just payed you back for last night. Hmph." With that, she walked into the bathroom to get ready. "Hurry up and get ready in there. I will be right out." She yelled.

Still shivering, he pulled off his shirt and dug around in his bag for his uniform. He got changed and ate breakfast with Poplar glaring at him. "Why is everyone glaring at me today?" Tanpopo joined him. "Because you're funny to annoy." She smiled and Koki's heart jumped again. He still couldn't believe that he was here with her and living with her. She finished eating her cereal and they just stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"SoOo... about the dance... I was wondering whether or not... umm... you'd like to go? Unless you're planning to go with someone..." Tanpopo interrupted him by covering his mouth with her own. After that, she shyly got up to wash her bowl leaving an astounded Koki wide-eyed.

Tanpopo gestured to the door. "Come on. We don't wanna be late. So hurry up!" She walked out the door and Koki followed smiling to himself. 'I can get used to this...' he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koki and Tanpopo decided to keep their living together a secret. It was of course, temporary after all.

"So Koki..." Aoi started to say. "Where were you last night? I called your house and they said you were out at your friend's place. As far as I know, me, my hot babe, and Tanpopo are the only main friends you have and I was with the hot babe. So... that leaves Tanpopo." Each time Tsuki heard "hot babe", she turned a deep shade of red and glared at him.

Koki and Tanpopo furiously shook their heads in denial. Aoi leaned in close to Koki and whispered, "So what were you two so busy about that you couldn't invite us?  
Not that we wanted any company. Hehe... right, darling?" He smiled at Tsuki who instantly wiped his grin off his face.

She pointed at him and yelled, "He is so a friggin' liar! We-did-not-do-anything. Got that?!" Tanpopo and Koki quickly agreed with her.

Suddenly, Tanpopo got the feeling she had yesterday. The feeling as if someone was watching her and she knew exactly who it was. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ryusaki casually leaning against a tree, staring directly at her. Wanting to get things settled, she made her way to the place Ryusaki awaited. Koki opened his mouth to protest but she signaled him to stay where he was. He greatly detested the idea and it was clearly shown on his face.

"Hey. I knew you'd come back to me." Ryusaki said tossing an apple in the air.

Tanpopo looked at him angrily. "You broke my window."

"If you want, I can come over and fix it for you."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tanpopo argued.

"To me it is. I'll hire someone then and I'll pay for it. How bout that?"

She thought for a moment and answered carefully. "O...kay... I guess that'll be alright. I mean, I don't have the money to fix something like that." 'And I don't want to ask Koki for any money.' she thought to herself. "And please. Don't threaten my friends."

Ryusaki looked at her. "Who said that I was threatening your friends. I'm threatening my competition. Do you think I'm gonna give you to a loser like that?" He asked, nodding his head in the direction of Koki who seemed very pissed that Ryusaki even had the nerve to look at him. "Can he kick me out of this school? Probably. But will I let him? Hell no."

Tanpopo was at a loss for words. "But... Ryusaki... I- I don't like you that way. Can't we just be friends? And please don't bother Koki anymore." Anger flared into his eyes.

"Tanpopo, I am not going to let my future stay in the hands of someone like him or anyone for that matter! You will be mine!!!" He yelled and angrily stomped away.

She walked back to where Koki, Aoi, and Tsuki waited.

"Um... did I miss something?" Tsuki asked.

"Yeah... you're not telling us something. I wanna know!" Aoi whined. "I wanna, wanna, wanna know!!!"

Tanpopo giggled. "No, it's alright. It's nothing to worry about. Really..." But somehow she wasn't convinced. It was easier to not tell the whole truth. She glanced at Koki who was raising his eyebrows, questioning how it went. She shrugged her shoulders and frustrated, he cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair.

'Man... what am I gonna do?' Tanpopo asked herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school...

Tanpopo and Koki were walking back to the apartment in silence. After a few moments, Tanpopo asked, "So, what are you gonna dress up as?"

Koki honestly didn't know so he just said, "Guess." hoping to get an idea on what to be.

"A fireman?"

"No,"

"A monster?"

"Nope."

"A puppy?"

Koki looked at her. "Me? No way." Tanpopo just smiled and protested, "But you'd be so cute!"

"Keep guessing," he said flatly.

"A gangster slash druggie?"

"HELL NO!!!"

Tanpopo shrugged her shoulders. "Shiesh, I'm just kidding. Uhh... you like flowers soOo..."

'Hey, I can be a gardener--even though I already sorta am. Wait, is that lame...?'

"...dirt?"

"WHAT?!"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, iono then. But you better be something good."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home, Tanpopo found a note at her door. She looked at Koki who looked at her with a serious expression. "Another one? Damn, when is that guy gonna give up?" She picked it up, unfolded it and read aloud: "Hey Weed. I need help with my costume and the dance is two days away!!! Bring your costume or else!!! Don't forget to bring it. Come here IMMEDIATELY or I'll tear your head off! Okay? See ya. Your enemy/sorta friend, Tsuki."

Koki let out a sigh of relief and he shook his head smiling. "So, you want me to go over there with you or you wanna go alone?"

"Maybe you can drop me off? Iono. It doesn't really matter to me," she replied but he knew by the expression on her face that she didn't want to ride her bike all the way there.

"Umm.., I'll call Mr. Sakata and he'll give us a ride. Just get the things you need to bring over to Saionji's."

"Alrighty!!" Gleefully, she went to put her unfinished costume into her bag. Koki wondered about her costume too. He realized that her really, REALLY wanted to see it.

"Hey Tanpopo?" He yelled over to her.

"Yeah?"

"What's your costume?" She didn't answer for a moment. "I don't think I want you to know yet. You'll see when we go to the dance. Right now, I just want it to be a surprise."

"Aww... oh well." Koki looked around the room and saw the dandelion sitting in the corner of the room. He went over to it and was amazed at how much it developed.

"Wow! You've gotten so pretty. Didn't you? I'm sorry about that day when I pulled you out of the ground. I was stupider then than I am now. But I won't ever do that again. No I won't" He said in a way you'd be talking to a pet while he petted the dandelion. He turned around just in time to see Tanpopo standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"What?!" Koki asked blushing.

"Um, okay..."

"WHAT?!"

Tanpopo laughed and said, "You are VERY affectionate aren't you?"

Koki made a face. "Maybe just a little..."

"Ha, a little?" She criss-crossed her eyes and made a whirling motion with her finger to the side of her head.

"OK! Maybe a little bit more than a little..." He looked at her satisfied expression. "Well... thanks for...ahem... taking care of umm... my ba... my plant."

She smiled. "No problemo. Is the Enka guy here yet? Tsuki will be so mad if I don't show up on time."

Koki looked out the window and sure enough, his driver, Mr. Sakata, was down there--Enka music full blast.

"So let's get going." She nodded and followed Koki out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Tsuki's house...

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!" Tsuki complained. She and Yamazaki had been at this ever since she got there. They were sowing together red and black cloth, trying to make a cape for Tsuki's witch costume.

"But Tsuki, I'm not doing anything wrong." Tanpopo stated, making a puppy eyed face which Tsuki erased by pushing Tanpopo's head away from her sight.

"Owwwiiieee." She said rubbing her face but right away, had a smile plastered on her face. It was like nothing could erase the happiness she felt when Tsuki finally had asked her for advice and her help.

"Stop with that stupid face of yours." Tsuki snapped.

"But I can't help it. I love you Tsuki!" she said as he hugged her. Embarrassed, Tsuki shoved her off. "Save that stuff for my former future husband."

Tanpopo blushed.

"I know what's been going on with you two and did I mention that you are a very BAD liar?"

"Uhh..."

Suddenly, Aoi burst in saying, "Your knight in shining armor has ARRIVED!" He glanced at Tanpopo and asked, "What's little miss ditz doin' here? I thought we had a 'special' date tonight." Tsuki's temper flared.

"We don't have any plans until the dance dimwit!!!"

"Flippy!!!" Tanpopo exclaimed.

"Stupid!!!" Aoi said with the same enthusiasm but Tsuki was already pushing him out the door. "Get out!! We are working on something important so leave!"

"Ok..." He replied with a fake sad expression. She slammed the door behind him and muttered, "Halleluja."

Another knock on her door transcended Tsuki with frustration. "I thought I told you to scr---" she started to say but it wasn't Aoi at the door.

"Ryusaki, what the hell are you doing here?"

He pointed to Tanpopo. "I need to talk to my... er...her." Tsuki looked at her and wondered what to do. Tanpopo got up and walked over to him.

"Stalker." Tsuki spat under her breath.

"Yes, Ryusaki?" Tanpopo asked nervously

He looked at Tsuki. Tsuki protested, "But this is MY room!!!"

"Uh... can you leave us alone for a sec?"

While storming out, Tsuki muttered, "Getting kicked out of my room, UNBELIEVABLE!"

Ryusaki stood there for a moment staring at her. Tanpopo looked down out of embarrassment.

"I've been trying to figure out a way to solve our problem but please forgive me for yelling at you earlier. I was just so angry at that..." He paused, the continued. "I came up with the solution. Tomorrow, after school, Koki and I are going to battle for you. Not fight but prove themselves. Whoever wins, wins your love."

Tanpopo looked shocked. "But Ryusaki, you can't just win my love. You can't change the way you feel all of a sudden just because someone wins. It's not at all about winning. It's about feelings"

"Exactly. I can't ever give up on you until proven wrong. Just like a scientist, I have to experiment to test a theory. But my love for you isn't just there. It's real. You're a question that I've found the answer to but I just don't have enough evidence or proof..." He looked at her and saw that she had no clue about what he was saying.  
He sighed and said, "Well tell Koki that if he doesn't accept the challenge that I give him tomorrow, you-are-MINE and that he has NO right to interfere with our relationship!" With that, he left and Tsuki came stomping back in.

"The nerve of that guy. What did he have to say to you that I couldn't be a part of?" She demanded.

"It's nothing Tsuki."

"Your nose is growing." Tsuki said flatly.

Tanpopo's hand quickly flew up to her nose. "No it's not." she replied confused.

"Stupid. I didn't mean it literally."

The topic was forgotten for a while as they worked on their costumes for the dance. Both were excited about the day when they'd all dress up as someone or some-  
thing else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryusaki was in his car which was parked in the shadows where he had a view of Tsuki's house. When he finally spotted Tanpopo leaving, he noticed who stepped out of the black car that was there to pick her up. His hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. He could see Koki taking his Tanpopo's hand in his and opening the car door for her. They both went inside and drove off.

"Shit." He said aloud. 'I can handle this. I can win.' he thought to himself.

He again looked at the place where they had disappeared into the night and scowled. He wondered why Koki was the one who was picking her up and he wondered why she hadn't ridden her bike. He decided to drop by at her place. When he parked himself in front of the building, he could see a light in Tanpopo's window. He could see her smiling and moving her lips as if she were talking to someone. After a moment, he could see another figure in her apartment. It was Koki.

'Why the hell is he there at this time of night?!' he wondered furiously. He couldn't believe he was there with her. Alone too.

He narrowed his eyes and focused his attention on a picture of Tanpopo taped to the middle of his car. 'I won't lose her.'

"Bring it on, Koki."

A/N: I'm really really truly really really sorry for the long wait. For a while I had writer's block and I'm still sorta disappointed with this chapter. I don't know... I don't think it has anything interesting going on. So sorry about that too. And I've been buried with homework and it's almost 10 p.m and i've only managed to do one problem on my math homework and I haven't done my other ones yet. SoOo... yes, I've been slacking off. I hate writer's block. I had trouble with the way the story should go and I've decided to ask you guys for help. What should Koki dress up as? I'm gonna try and update on Halloween, the day of the dance in this story. So I need SUGGESTIONS and quick! please?! thanx for reading and please review!!!


	6. Chickens

A Glance Away by disilluzional88  
  
Rated PG  
  
Disclaimer: No... I don't own Imadoki.  
  
A/N: i have two other fics up. one is a crossover between imadoki x alice 19th and the other one is for fruits basket. so please have a look at them and review!  
  
"Chapter 6- "Chickens"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No way!!!" Koki exclaimed after hearing what Ryusaki told Tanpopo. "He's gotta be kidding me!"  
  
Tanpopo smiled and said, "Nope."  
  
He was becoming frustrated and all Tanpopo did was smile an idiotic smile. "What are you so happy about?! This is serious!"  
  
Tanpopo appeared only semi-guilty. "Well, it's just that... I haven't had two guys fighting over me in a loooonnnnngggg time. Hehe..."  
  
Koki was speechless but only for a little while. "You've had two guys fighting over you before?" He realized that he didn't know much about her past and now seemed like the right time to to just that.  
  
She nodded her head and smiled. She just grinned like a moron.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me?" He asked flatly.  
  
"Oh! Well, you see, back in Hokkaido, I had MANY boyfriends and--" Tanpopo looked at Koki who was just... um... staring and glaring. "What?!"  
  
"Did I mishear you or something because I swear that I heard that you had lots of um... guy friends..."  
  
"Yeah you did mishear me." she said and Koki seemed to relax and started to take a huge gulp of hot chocolate. But that was until she said, "Silly Koki. Not just guy friends... BOYFRIENDS!" Koki's chocolate milk came out the way it came causing Tanpopo to sit there with a bewildered expression on her face as she was sprayed with his drink.  
  
She licked the outside of her lips, smiled again, and said, "MmMm... can I have some more? This is good stuff."  
  
"ARGH!" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration.  
  
"Does that mean I can't have any more? I'm sorta thir--"  
  
"TANPOPO!" Koki interrupted and she looked up at him, questioning him. 'She just doesn't get it, does she?' he thought. "I just want you to go on with your past now. You know... ahem... about your uhh... past boyfriends."  
  
"But I wanted some chocolate milk," she whined. Then she started to chant, "Chocolate milk! Chocolate milk! Chocolate milk!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Koki said. He was deeply annoyed but he also knew this was what he loved about her. "Shiesh." he muttered and went up to make her some. When her highness finally got what she wanted, she sat there with a look of satisfaction.  
  
"Ok, so where was I? Oh, right. So when I was in Hokkaido and in my 6th year, there were these two guys, Chiharu and Drew. Chiharu had been after me from the start and Drew had just transferred to our school from America. He was cute too!" Tanpopo said cheerfully. Koki eyed her silently, though in his head he was screaming. his head off.  
  
"Soon Drew started hanging out with me and flirting and all of a sudden, here comes Chiharu getting all mad and stuff. Drew yelled out some things in English that he didn't understand and so he yelled out some things in Japanese, which Drew DID understand and that's how it all started. Then they started pulling on me and stuff and I just stood there, being tugged back and forth, smiling because I was enjoying their arguments over me. Hehe. In the end, I ended up choosing both of them. I don't think they liked that situation because they just gave me glares and walked away. Hmm... I think they became best friends afterwards... yup. They did. But it was all good because along came Toji, then GInta, then another foreigner named David, and so on and so forth. There. I'm all done now." Tanpopo finished with a big grin.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Koki couldn't help but laugh. It was all he could do. The picture in his mind made the whole thing hilarious. He clutched his stomach and Tanpopo just stared, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"I'm sorry... ha.... it's just... hahaHA... it's just so funny!" Koki wouldn't stop cracking up so she whacked him with his very own scoop.  
  
"OWW!!! Whaddya do that for?!" Koki exclaimed with a scowl as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"You wouldn't quit laughing!" She argued.  
  
"But that's my scoop! What if you dent it or something?!"  
  
"Psh, you've hit plenty of guys with that thing. And all for me!" She seemed gleefully happy to note that what he did, he did for her.  
  
Koki softened up and brushed a strand of hair behind Tanpopo's ear causing her to blush. Then he leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Yes. _Only_ for you."  
  
"Koki..." Within a second, his lips were on hers, softly at first, then more urgently. Her arms circled around his neck as they kissed.  
  
After what seemed to be the longest time, they finally broke away, flushed from head to toe, and gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"Uhh... Tanpopo...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I... um, I lo--" Koki began to say but a loud screeching noise interrupted him. Both Tanpopo and Koki went to the window and saw Ryusaki's car circling faster and faster on the street. Tanpopo looked horrified.  
  
"Why does he have to be like this?! I change my mind, Koki. I don't like it when you two fight over me. I'm gonna tell him to back off because I _KNOW_ who I want!" She started towards the door but Koki lightly grabbed her arm and told her to wait. When Tanpopo turned around, he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't want anyone to get hurt and I don't like hurting people's feelings but this is going too far!" She yelled.  
  
Koki took her into his arms again and stroked her hair. "Come on Tanpopo. Just ignore him for tonight." He looked into her eyes and said, "I'll take his challenge. If it's for you, I'll do it. I just want this over with." Sighing, she finally gave in and returned his embrace.  
  
A few minutes later, they could hear Ryusaki's car speed away and they both let out sighs of relief.  
  
Tanpopo looked up at him and asked, "Hey you were going to tell me something before. What was it?"  
  
He turned red and shifted his feet. "I was gonna tell you... er... that... I... nevermind. Uh, it was nothing important," he said nervously.  
  
Tanpopo smiled and said, "Chicken."  
  
"I'm not--"  
  
"Chicken! MoOoOo!"  
  
Koki shook his head from side to side, did a retake, and said, "What?!"  
  
"You're such a chicken. MoOoOo!" She said while flapping her arms.  
  
He laughed. "Stupid! Chickens go 'cluck'."  
  
"Not in my vocabulary. So are you gonna tell me what you were gonna say earlier? You _better_ tell me." She said teasingly. Suddenly she became a whole new different person. She looked at him seductively and began to trail her fingers over his chest. Koki gulped, his eyes wide, as she looked deeper into his eyes.  
  
"Err... Tanpopo..? Uh..." he started to say.  
  
"You've been doing that a lot lately. Stuttering," she said, using the same seductive voice. Turning her head slightly she asked, "Nervous?"  
  
He pulled on the collar of his shirt. "Uhh... m-maybe a l-little." His eyes darted to different parts of her apartment. "I-is it me or is it h-hot in here?"  
  
She eyed him and replied, "Definitely you." Putting her arms around his neck, she softly kissed him. Suddenly, Koki, who was still a bit shocked in the way she was acting, responded and soon they were at it again.  
  
It was as if he were in a trance and nothing could make him break away. All of a sudden, while they were, ahem, letting out their feelings, Koki absentmindedly whispered, "I love you, Tanpopo." Just as he was about to kiss her again, the trance was broken, when Tanpopo squealed, "OH I LOVE YOU TOO KOKI!" She was back to her normal self and Koki snapped out of lovey-dovey mode.  
  
"Wait.. wha..?" He asked confused. He had been too drunk with love to function properly.  
  
Tanpopo beamed. "You said you loved me!!! I knew I could get you to say it!" She jumped around happily then hugged Koki again. "Oh and if you couldn't hear me before, I said that I love you too!"  
  
"Really?" He asked with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Really really." This gave him access to another kiss. But just as they were getting their mood on, the doorbell rang.  
  
'I am going to strangle whoever's at the door.' he thought irritatedly. He opened the door to find a grinning Aoi and Tsuki, whose arched eyebrows and blank look made him realize that they've heard every single thing that had been going on. He turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Heh heh, you guys wanna come in?" Koki asked nervously, straightening out his shirt.  
  
Aoi said loudly, "Hmm, I'm not sure if I want to bother a couple who's getting their groove on. Maybe we should just leave..."  
  
"HELL NO! We are staying!!!" Tsuki said as she rushed passed Koki and into the apartment. Before Koki went inside, Aoi pulled him to the side and said, "I'm glad things turned out well for you two. _Really_ well."  
  
Once they were all in the room, Tsuki yelled out, "What the hell are your clothes and stuff doing here?!"  
  
Koki glanced at Tanpopo for help but she just looked down and the other way, pretending she couldn't hear anything.  
  
He glared at the back of her head and said, "Well, I, um, I'm living here for a while."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tsuki nearly screamed her brains out.  
  
Aoi, on the other hand, raised his hand up for a high five while saying, "WAY to go Koki!!!" That resulted him in a serious head wound, made nonetheless by his angry girlfriend.  
  
"Will you just shut up?!" she spat. Aoi scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Don't make me go over ther--"  
  
"Alright, alright already. Shiesh." he said then mumbled some things under his breath.  
  
Tsuki chose to ignore those and continued on, "Yamazaki, what are you thinking?! You can't live with a guy yet. And ALONE."  
  
"Well, you see Tsuki... uhh... we--"  
  
Tsuki widened her eyes and exclaimed, "You guys didn't elope did you?!" She started pacing around mumbling things like "it's all my fault" and "stupid idiots" and more insults.  
  
"You got it all wrong Tsuki."  
  
Aoi couldn't help but point at her and say, "Haha! You're wrong!" Doom was written all over Tsuki's face as she seemed to tower over him.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!! Spare me!!!! Go after them two. Please don't hurt me!"  
  
Tanpopo muttered, "Aww, poor Flippy..."  
  
Tsuki's penetrating glare went their way and Koki gulped an "uh-oh, we're doomed."  
  
She took a minute to regain her composure. "Well, as I was saying, it isn't appropriate for you to be living in this kind of situation."  
  
"It's because of Ryusaki!" Tanpopo blurted out.  
  
"Oh really? And how does he fit into this?"  
  
The ditz stated, "He's threatening Koki and Koki's here to protect me from him."  
  
Tsuki seemed to loosen up and Aoi perked up his ears.  
  
"He's threatening Koki?" Aoi asked with a familiar gleam in his eyes. "You want me to help? I feel like doing something evil."  
  
'Uh oh.' Koki thought to himself remembering the last time he had "helped" them out.  
  
"Sure!" Tanpopo said cheerfully.  
  
Koki and Tsuki looked at her and shook their heads.  
  
Aoi jumped up and yelled a "Yaahhhhooooo!!!! I'm gonna get myself some _fun_!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After school the next day, Koki, Tsuki, Tanpopo, and Aoi met Ryusaki in the parking lot. He arched his eyebrows as the group approached.  
  
"Well, I didn't know Koki was chicken to face me by himself." He said as he leaned against his car.  
  
Tanpopo smiled and said, "_Moooo!_"  
  
Koki held back a giggle while Aoi burst out laughing.  
  
"Haha, good one Yamazaki." He managed to say.  
  
The creepy stalker smiled at Tanpopo. "I knew you couldn't wait to see me again."  
  
Behind Tanpopo, Tsuki was yelling, "Let me at 'im! I'm gonna rip you apart!"  
  
He just gave a low laugh. He was mocking her.  
  
Tanpopo looked at him and declared, "I'm here to support Koki."  
  
Ryusaki looked hurt but only for a little while. His lips curled up again. "This challenge isn't really a big one. It's just to see if you have the guts. Of course, I'll do it too but wouldn't be too surprised if you backed out now. I mean, I'll just get my sweetie all to myself."  
  
Koki gazed at him stonily. "There is no way in hell I would leave Tanpopo to a guy like you."  
  
"Ok then. Here's the--"  
  
"I want a challenge too!!! I'm not just gonna stand here and watch you guys have all the fun." Aoi pouted.  
  
Ryusaki pulled out a tiny blade and said, "Don't get in our business."  
  
Aoi didn't even flinch. "Oh yeah?" He pulled out a small carving knife.  
  
The enemy pulled out a knife slightly bigger than Aoi's but Aoi already had a bigger one. He grinned at him with a look that said admit-it-I'm-better-than-you.  
  
Ryusaki got frustrated and surrendered. "Dammit. Fine! So, here's the deal. Koki, you've got to dress up as a girl and go around town today, selling cookies."  
  
Koki wasn't sure if he heard him right. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. You got to sell some cookies. Whoever sells the most cookies wins the girl."  
  
"How would I know you wouldn't cheat?" Koki asked, trying to fool him.  
  
"I'll be in the same area with you."  
  
Aoi clapped his hands together and said giggling, "Aww, we'll all be so pretty!'  
  
Tanpopo laughed along with him and agreed. "Yup. All so beautiful girls."  
  
Tsuki gave an annoyed look and glared at Aoi.  
  
Ryusaki glanced at Tanpopo and said, "You're gonna be all mine. And this challenge is only the first part."  
  
"She is never going to be yours. I'll make sure of that." Koki said raising his voice.  
  
"Well, we need to do this today and fast because the dance is tomorrow and I know Tanpopo would have to spend the whole day getting herself all gussied up. Am I right Tanpopo?"  
  
She opened her mouth. "I'm going with Koki! And only Koki!!!"  
  
"Not if he loses this one today. Of course, he'd have to win the other one too."  
  
She and Tsuki both glared at him. It took all of Tsuki's strength to stay calm.  
  
Ryusaki opened the trunk of his car and took out two uniforms. It consisted of a short sleeved top and a skirt. Koki became nervous.  
  
"Umm, isn't that skirt a little too short?"  
  
"Nope," Ryusaki replied as he smiled. "So here's one for you, and one for you Aoi." He also handed them wigs.  
  
"Ohmigod. You guys are really gonna do this?" Tsuki asked. She looked as if she were going to burst out laughing.  
  
"It's all in the fun." Aoi said happily.  
  
"Yeah, for you..." Koki muttered under his breath. He looked at Tanpopo who was looking at him. He could tell she felt guilty but genuinely entertained. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Ryusaki faced Koki and handed him a basket of cookies. "Well. What are we waiting for?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I apologize for making you guys wait. _Especially_ Sakura1011 who was very persistent. LoL... but here ya go and please REVIEW. And I still have no clue about the costume for Koki. What should he dress up as? I really need some suggestions.


	7. Cookies Anyone?

A Glance Away by disilluzional88 

PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Imadoki

A/N: I'm sorry SORRY sorry SORRY sorry SORRY!!!

Chapter 7-"Cookies Anyone?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryusaki faced Koki and handed him a basket of cookies. "Well. What are we waiting for?"

Koki eyed him warily as Ryusaki told him where to go. He turned away and running a hand through his hair, he said to Tanpopo, "Don't worry. I'll win." With that, he walked over to the car and motioned Aoi, Tsuki, and Tanpopo to hurry up.

"Don't forget to be there at exactly 4:30. I'll be waiting." Ryusaki got into his car and sped away. When Koki was sure he was gone he screamed. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING?! STUPID ASSHOLE!" He stomped around and came to an immediate stop when he saw Tanpopo's face.

"I'm sorry but if it bothers you so much, maybe you shouldn't do it. I don't want to be the cause of something you don't want to do." She lowered her head.

Koki was alarmed. He hadn't meant to make it sound as if he wouldn't take a chance for her. He walked over to her and put an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. "Sorry... I didn't mean it that way. I'm just pissed at that friggin' Ryusaki. So don't be sad ok?"

Tanpopo sniffed and said in a really low voice, "Really really?"

Koki smiled and said, "Really really."

"YAAAAHHHHOOOO!!!" she yelled happily. "Don't worry. You'll look so pretty!!" Her boyfriend just stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Haha... twit," Tsuki half laughed.

Aoi had that gleam again and lifted up the costume. "Shouldn't we get dressed now Koki?"

Koki bowed his head and mumbled, "Stupid. Yeah I'm coming, I'm coming!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi and Koki came back from the bathroom and stood in front of Tsuki and Tanpopo. Aoi had that grinning face and Koki looked away from them, his face deeply flushed with red.

"So, what do you think lovelies?" Aoi asked as he twirled around in the skirt. He wore sunglasses and was that... lipstick?! "Hehe... I overdid myself didn't I?" The two girls shifted their eyes toward Koki. It was hilarious. His hair was tied into two very short pigtails and he was wearing some lipstick and some eyeliner. His somewhat buff figure didn't help much. The two "girls" had BOOBS!? (Balloons people, balloons!)

Tanpopo and Tsuki looked at each other and then looked back at the two ridiculous lookin' girl scouts before them. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they burst out laughing and both fell to the floor clutching their stomachs.

"I guess the girls really loved our fit didn't they Koki?" Aoi stopped twirling and looked at Koki who had on a dark expression on his face. "Eeeeek! Mommy save me!" Aoi pounced on Tsuki and pretended to hold on to his dear life.

"Fwifpy, your fwand isf cofvering fmy moufth.." Tsuki tried to speak. What she said was "Flippy, your hand is covering my mouth." What Aoi thought she said was "Quickly cover your lips with mine." How he ended up with that interpretation, no one knows but all Tsuki could think about was Aoi and his lingering kiss.

"YOU BAKA! JACKASS!" She shoved him away even though deep down inside she had enjoyed it.

"Only for you, baby!" Aoi declared with a huge smile on his face. "Ok fellow girl scout buddy, shall we go?"

Koki went over to Tanpopo and said, "I'll be back and I'm sure that I'll sell the most cookies if that's the price for you. I mean, even if I lose, I'm not really gonna lose you."

Tanpopo looked up at him with puppy eyes. "Aww Koki..." She placed a small kiss on his lips and they were off. She noticed something right away. "Uhh... Tsuki..? Are you seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

Tsuki's eyes bulged wide open in shock. Nodding, she couldn't tear her eyes from Koki. The "backside' at least.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi and Koki waited at the corner where Ryusaki said to meet him. As you all know, Flippy has a somewhat evil mind. SoOo, as Koki paced back and forth, he decided to keep his mouth shut and hold in his laughter. giggle

Koki quickly turned around. "What?!"

"Um, nothing. Really, it's nothing."

Koki raised a brow and went back to searching for any sign of Ryusaki. A man was about to pass but immediately stopped once he saw Koki.

"Hey." The man looked Koki up and down. Burning with heat, Koki shifted his eyes left and right.

"Uh, are you talking to me?"

"Yes baby I am."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Koki yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Geez. I was just tryin' to help YOU out. Btch." The man walked angrily away.

Koki heard chuckling behind his back. Aoi was laughing his head off. Soon, another voice came his way.

"Nice view sexy." The guy said smirking.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"I said that you have a nice view."

Koki froze. "You can't mean..."

"Yup."

He felt down his back and onto his behind. Flames engulfed in his eyes as he shifted them towards Aoi.

"Heh heh... uh, is it too late to tell you?"

"MY SKIRT WAS TUCKED INTO MY UNDERWEAR PANTY THINGY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Clenching his fist, he dashed towards his frightened friend. But before Koki could hurt anyone, the guy said, "Aren't you gonna fix your skirt? Your ass looks funny when you run." Koki punched him and sent him flying away. Fixing his skirt, he heard more laughter.

"HahahahahhahaHAHA!!!" Aoi couldn't help it. It was all very hilarious to him. Just as he was about to get his lights punched out, a little girl's voice was heard.

"Um, excuse me. Can I have some cookies please?" Her mother was handing her some money. "Can I have two boxes?"

A woman came along and asked for four boxes.

Koki became happy in an instant. He even tried to sound like a girl. "Hehe... sure you can! Here ya go!" Handing her two boxes and the lady four, he pocketed the money. "Thank you and come again! I really appreciated it!" Humming to himself, he thought about Tanpopo and how happy she was going to be when he won this game.

"I see you've already sold some. Not bad." Ryusaki was leaning against the wall of the building dressed... normally. "My my. Look who's all pretty today."

Aoi pouted, "I'm pretty too! Don't forget about me! I just sold two boxes while you were focused on him!!

The enemy gave an irritated look over to Aoi. "Uh huh. Yeah. Whatever." His eyes shifted back to Koki. "Well, as you can see, I am not dressed for this occasion. It's because I changed the rules. I had decided that if you sold any cookies by the time I got here, you'd win this part of my game."

Anger was Koki's response. "That's not fair! You were supposed to do this ridiculous act with me!" Aoi looked at him. "I mean us! Who the hell do you think you are to change all the rules?"

"Relax relax. I mean, you've sold some already haven't you? And you're in that awful charade right? I mean, you've won this section but the final part is all that matters."

"So we did this for nothing?!"

Ryusaki scratched his head. "No of course not. I just wanted to see if you had guts and to see how far you would go for my lovely Tanpopo."

"She's mine and you'll never be able to take her away from me!" Koki yelled.

"Well now. That could only be decided if you win later on. You want me to tell you what it is?"

Koki was pissed. "Fine."

Tossing a coin with his left hand, he explained the whole ordeal. "OK, this is it. It's simple really. If you and my Tanpopo are really meant to be together, then both of you will be selected as king and queen at the Halloween Dance. If that doesn't happen and I"M the one who gets selected along with Tanpopo, she belongs with me. Is that clear?"

Koki eyed him evenly. "Crystal."

"Alrighty then. See you later-- when you lose!" He got into his car and sped away.

Aoi came up behind his friend and asked, "How are you gonna pull this off?"

"I don't kn... hey wait! You're the computer hacker master! You can help me! Everything's technology in Meio High. The voting will probably be done by computer. You've got to help me out!"

Aoi thought for a moment. "Yes, I could but..."

"But what?"

"...but Ryusaki is also well with computers. I can't say that he's the better than me, the Oh Mighty Great One, but he can seriously screw around with the polls too."

Koki put his face in his hands. "Argh! This is so complicated!"

Aoi formed an idea. "Hey! Maybe we can get Tsuki to watch Ryusaki's every move at the dance! Therefore, the voting will be done fairly with no cheating. You know that my darling is very well in that area of expertise! Before she and Tanpopo were friends, she stalked you very stealthily and you didn't even know!'

His ears perked up. "She did?!"

"Exactly my point." Aoi said. He was really proud of how "smart" he was.

"That just... might work. Aoi, you might be on to something. But how do you know whether or not he's tampered with the computer system already?"

"When we see that he's at the dance, I'll use my laptop, hack into the school computer and check if there's been some evil person trying to win. I could even make you win but I have faith that you and the ditz are meant for eachother and that you guys will win."

Koki looked touched. "Aoi, I think that's the most nicest and caring thing you've ever said to me that makes any sense."

"Well, I do have this incredible brain to match with my incredible bod. Oh by the way, your left boob is gone."

A little girl passed by and pointed at Koki. "Daddy! Daddy! That ladyman has only one boob!" Her dad glared at him and said, "Look away Sita." The father and daughter quickly went away.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Aoi started laughing again.

Koki took both of the balloons out, which were filled with water, and threw them at Aoi.

"Hey, do you have anymore cookies left? If you do, I want three boxes!"

Looking embarrassed, he handed over the cookies to the old lady and told her to keep her money.

"Thank you kind sir.. er... maam?" The lady was sort of confused.

Koki smile and explained. "It's sir. And I'm just doing some guy's dare."

"Well, thank you again."

"No problem. No problem at all." He said as he thought about the upcoming stunt he had to pull. He knew that he had to somehow convince the students of Meio High to vote for him and Tanpopo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There! Look Poplar! I'm finished with my costume! It's pretty isn't it?" Tanpopo asked Poplar while holding the green dress with flowers on it up in the air. The fox yipped with agreement. "I'm going to put it in the closet where Koki won't see it. Hehe... I want it to be a surprise."

knock knock

She opened the door and Koki came in. Tanpopo threw her arms around him. "You're back!"

He chuckled and returned her hug. "Yep. And guess what? Ryusaki was such a coward that he didn't even have the guts to dress up but I still have to do one other thing. Actually, we _both_ have to."

Tanpopo looked confused. "We? What are we supposed to do?"

"We have to become the king and queen of the dance."

A hit of deja vu encountered Tanpopo. 'It's like that dream I had...' she thought. Shakily she asked, "And if Ryusaki wins, I have to stay with him?"

"Yes but I won't let that happen. Even if he does win, there's no reason for you to be with him. I just wanna show him that we are destined for each other and that nothing will ever break us apart. Don't you agree?"

She gazed into his eyes. "Yes Koki, I agree with you completely. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So, what are you going to be Koki?"

"I decided to become a gardener. I mean, I can't think of anything else. What do you think?"

Thinking about her costume, Tanpopo replied, "I think that it'll go well, don't ya think?"

"You haven't told me what you're dressing up as."

"It's a surprise silly," she said with a sly smile.

"But that's not fair! I told you mine!" He pouted.

Tanpopo didn't say anything. All she could do was be happy and hoping that her parents would be proud of how mature she had become.

"Ow!" She had accidentally tripped on Koki's foot. She knocked him down to get even. 'So much for mature, but that's okay...' she thought cheerfully.

"You are gonna get it Tanpopo!" Koki said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Uh oh! Nonononononono!" she squealed as he came over and began tickling her once again. "Leave me alone. Hahahahaha! Koki, I can't take it anymore! You know what happened last time this occurred!"

Koki looked down at her. "Well, I did sort of like what happened the last time... Didn't you?"

"KOKI!!!!" Tanpopo whined as he tickled her once more and soon her voice couldn't be heard. Koki was preventing that from happening.

When she caught her breath, she said, "Oh you dork! Taking advantage of me 'cause I love you? How mean. Hehe.."

"Don't make me do something even much better than the last." He warned. Tanpopo giggled and said playfully, "Oh just shut up and go to sleep. Just because I'm not as vain as Tsuki doesn't mean that I don't need my beauty's sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow don't we?"

"Of course. Goodnight my love."

"Night Ko...zZzZzZzZzZz......"

"Heh, idiot."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! I'm finally finished with this chapter! I _know_ it took long but I promise to update within two weeks. There's been lots of homework and schoolwork and all that crap so please forgive me. And I've also got writer's block. Kneels before you and begs PLEASE FORGIVE ME OH MIGHTY GREAT ONES! haha.. Aoi was one of those too. And I think I'm only going to do two or three more chapters. I'm glad you guys reviewed even though I'm a horrible updater. THANK U patient people!


	8. Swords, Strangling, and Scoops

**A Glance Away**  
by disilluzional88

PG

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Imadoki but that would be wickedly awesome don't ya think?

**Chapter 8- "Swords, Strangling, and Scoops"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon! Let me see!" Koki pleaded for about the one hundredth. Tanpopo had been in the bathroom for nearly an hour and kept holding him off. Muttering under his breath, he said, "Shiesh. Girls. What's with make up and stuff anyways. Not like they need it or anything." Tsuki was at their apartment helping Tanpopo out. 'Wait.  
our apartment...? How did I think of that? Oh well, sounds nice.' He also couldn't wait for the surprise he planned at the dance for Tanpopo.

"KEEP ON WAITING YOU IMPATIENT SENSELESS LITTLE GARDENER BOY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. True, he was a gardener and dressed like one. He had decided that he was going to be something that could be compared to himself. He knew he wasn't a professional but this way, he could feel like he was. Glancing down at his costume, he wondered if it would be enough to accompany Tanpopo. He was wearing his gardening boots, a pair of jeans, a brown wrinkled jacket, and to go with it, a brown floppy hat. He patted his pocket to make sure that his scoop was there.

"Dude, I think we oughtta get out for a while. You have no idea how much longer they plan on staying in there. See, no wonder I didn't sell as many boxes of cookies as you did. I didn't have the time to 'perfect' my complexion," Aoi said looking into the mirror and adjusting his costume once again. He was dressed as a ninja or samurai or something like that. Koki didn't fail to notice how Aoi simply wanted to show off his sword collection.

"They're wickedly awesome, huh? That's why you can't keep admiring them," he said proudly thinking that Koki was staring at them for that reason.

"No, I think it's absolutely ridiculous how you're bringing four swords to a dance. Knowing you, you might even be tempted to 'have fun' with them over there.

"Awww, c'mon Koki. I can't even use them a little?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. "I promise I won't hurt anyone... much."

"Absolutely not!" Koki knew that once Aoi lost control, he lost his mind. "You might endanger people's lives or something. Do you want that to happen?" he asked seriously.

"I don't see why not. There's a lot of jerks out there like that Ogata guy. But mainly these are for Ryusaki. Maybe I should--"

"I don't think so you WACKO! Even though he is the enemy."

"What did I say about calling me 'wacko'?" Aoi asked putting a hand on his sword. "You don't want me to get rough with you... or do you?"

Koki gulped and waved his hands in front of him. "Nononono... heh... I mean, 'I don't think so you UNBALANCED creep. Heh..."

Flippy smiled in victory. "That's much better." Then without warning, he hugged his buddy really tight grinning like a crazy man, which was exactly what he was if you think about it.. "Haha! You thought I was gonna cut you up into tiny pieces and feed it to Poplar, didn't ya? Oh Koki, you're such a gullible little fellow."

"Uh, Aoi? I appreciate that you're not really going to kill me but dude, I don't swing that way."

"And why not?"

"FLIPPY!!!"

Aoi unattached himself and grinned. "Haha, I'm just kidding ol' buddy ol' pal. Shiesh. What did I tell you. Gullible."

Koki was about to say something but stopped when he heard the bathroom door open behind him. "HALLELUJA! What took you so--" He stopped abruptly when he saw Tanpopo. He drank in her appearance and felt his legs nearly melt beneath him. She was dressed in her costume-- a sleeveless deep green dress that was just below her knee. The flowers were strewn on carefully. They were scattered all over the dress. She wore silver heels that had straps wrapped around the ankles.Her hair was down but had two tiny braids that met in the back of her head. He could even see signs of glitter sprinkled on top. A red rose was placed just above her ear and she was wearing makeup but not a lot. He figured that Tsuki was responsible for that had persuaded her. Light shimmery green eyeshadow was placed on her eyelids and a rosy blush took its spot on her cheeks. Glittery lipgloss accented her lips and Koki wanted to kiss them very badly. 'She's beautiful... no, gorgeous...'

"Damn Tanpopo! You look uh... hot!" Aoi said with his mouth wide open. Tsuki quickly shut it for him. "Owww!!! You're beautiful too, darling! Please don't hurt me again!" Tsuki was dressed in a witche's costume, but of course, she was supposed to be the 'hottest and beautifullest' one around. She had on a black dress that went down to her knees and black pointy boots that made her two inches taller. Blue eyeshadow was swept across her lids along with some eyeliner, and a hint of crimson lipstick could be seen. Her hair was down, with curly tendrils in front of her face and a pointy hat was placed upon her head. She also had a broom in her hand and contacts replaced her round glasses.

"Oh darling! You really do look beautiful! I can finally see your eyes! You know, yesterday, when we made out and stuff, you're glasses got fogged up so bad. You were so cute and--"

::whack:: Tsuki had grabbed Tanpopo's scoop from her hand and taught Aoi a lesson.

Koki just stood there, still mesmerized with Tanpopo. She blushed but worriedly said, "Uh, Koki, you haven't said anything since I came out. Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing at all. You're absolutely perfect..." He responded as if he were in a trance. "Absolutely perfect..."

Tanpopo blushed again but got her scoop back from Tsuki and quickly whacked Koki.

Aoi laughed. "Haha! You got scoop-whacked too!"

Koki snapped out of his hazy state and yelled, "What was that for?! You can't hit me with a scoop that I gave you!!! "

"Sorry but you wouldn't stop staring and we gotta go," she said with a guilty look. "We still have to convince people to vote for us, remember?"

He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. Placing the hat back on, he said, "Alright. Sorry. I was just so distracted with... well let's get going anyhow." He grabbed hold of Tanpopo's hand and led her out of her apartment.

Aoi scrunched up his nose. "Wait up for me you guys!" Running after them, he heard Tsuki's voice from behind.

"And you were going to leave me you selfless jerk!" she spat and walked quickly ahead of him.

He slapped a hand to his forehead and exclaimed, "But, love, I didn't mean to! Honest! I just didn't want to be left behind and you were walking so slowly!" That got him another glare from Tsuki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are you ready to hack, Flippy?" Koki asked him. Aoi nodded with a thumbs up. His other arm was around Tsuki's shoulders. They had forgiven each other on the way and even though she didn't like public displays of affection, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. (You wouldn't think Tsuki would do that, huh?)

Koki turned to Tanpopo and held out a hand. "And are you, the most gorgeous and perfect girl in the world, ready to show 'em what we got?"

Blushing, she took his hand and nodded with a smile. "Yes, I most definitely am ready to be with the most handsome looking gardener in the world."

Inside the gym, Tanpopo took delight in all of the decorations put up. There were orange, black, and gold streamers hanging everywhere. There was even a disco ball placed in the middle of the ceiling. Tables were set up and the food smelled absolutely delicious. What would you expect? It's a rich and important school. There were sodas but she knew people would add all sorts of things to it when the teacher chaperones weren't looking. There was a band playing on a stage that was set up earlier that day.

"Oh Koki... isn't this just wonderful? Everything looks great!" she said excitedly. Koki watched her cheerful expressions and he smiled at how happy she was. He held his arm around her waist and again he smiled when she looked up at him with twinkling eyes. As they made their entrance, he noticed guys stare at Tanpopo, mouths open. He could hear them whispering, can't believing that 'hot chick' was really her. Koki enjoyed the thought of being with the most beautiful girl and having everyone else look at them with envy.

Ogata spotted Tanpopo and quickly made his way towards them. 'Oh no...' Tanpopo thought.

"Hey Tanpopo. You look great tonight!" He said eyeing her up and down. Her date clenched his fist. She looked up at Koki and smiled a reassuring smile. He relaxed a bit.

"Uh, hi Ogata. Where's Arisa and how is she?" Tanpopo hadn't seen Arisa for two weeks now and she felt guilty.

"Well, I wouldn't know. I haven't been there in a while."

"WHAT?! You are responsible for her baby and you don't even check up on her?! You should be ashamed that--" She stopped abruptly when a girl dressed as a belly dancer came up to Ogata and kissed him. Looping her arm around his, she finally glanced at the couple in front of them. She looked at Koki, obviously interested.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me, babe?" She asked tucking a strand of her permed hair behind her ear with her free hand. .

Ogata certainly looked embarrassed. "Uh... this is... er.. Miki. Miki, this is Tanpopo and Koki," he said, immediately noticing Tanpopo glaring at him. "Um.. excuse us." Taking his date's arm, he quickly made his way through the crowd.

"Grrr, I just can't believe HIM! Even after I scoop whacked him, he still chases after different people! Gah, I don't know what to do anymore!" Tanpopo yelled out. Koki took her hand.

"It's okay... don't do anything. They'll work it out. I know they will," he said and he finally received a smile from her. "We'll visit Arisa tomorrow ok?" Nodding, she hugged him and said, "OK. But first thing tomorrow alritey?"

"Anything for you Tanpopo."

"Let's get our groove on!" she exclaimed happily. She took Koki's hand again and led him to the dance floor. "Let's show 'em what we got."

Suddenly, it was like she was a different person again. Her hips swayed in all the right directions to the beat of the music. Koki couldn't believe that this was his loud but modest Tanpopo. 'Damn she knows how to dance,' he thought as he tried to keep up with her rhythm. He noticed that some people had stopped to watch them dance.

"Dude, did you know that the weed can dance like that?"

"She's amazing..."

"I wish I was dancing with her..."

Those were the whispers Tanpopo heard and she smiled knowingly. She knew she had the moves. Back in Hokkaido, she and some of her girl friends had joined together and danced, entertaining their families at parties.

From somewhere in the gym, Ryusaki watched as his Tanpopo enjoyed herself... and as Koki kept up with her. With increasing strength, he punched the wall, leaving a visible crack. 'Dammit! I can't lose to that pathetic guy! How can I make Tanpopo realize that he's not good enough for her and that I'm the only one who could fulfill her desires?'

"What do I do...?" he whispered to himself. He thought for a while and decided that it was time to strut his stuff. He pushed through the groups of people and made an appearance in front of Tanpopo and Koki. Koki stopped immediately when he saw the guy who he seriously wanted to punch. Tanpopo wondered why he had stopped dancing and saw Ryusaki smiling at her. Yup. He was right there before their eyes dressed as a prince.

"I think it'd be best if I have my fair share of my--" he paused for a second. "I mean, Tanpopo. Doncha think?"

Koki seethed. "I don't think so you asshole!" That resulted in surprised gasps from the crowd.

"I don't think you'd want to create a scene right now." He grabbed Tanpopo's hand when he heard the slow song come on. "You might ruin everyone's time."

"Ryusaki! I'm sorry but I don't want to dance with you. I'm here... with Koki!" Tanpopo said with a hint of anger. She didn't know how much longer she could handle this situation.

Koki stepped forward. "Tanpopo is my date. What, no one wanted to come with you? Hah! Pathetic."

Ryusaki's eyes lowered into slits. "I think it'd be best to stop right there."

"Hah! I won't!" Koki said, his voice becoming louder. "Tanpopo already said she didn't want to be with you and yet, you force her to do exactly what you ask. If you think that's love Ryusaki, it isn't. You don't even know what love is. All you know how to do is make threats. You broke Tanpopo's window. Wow, what a great sign of your love for her," he said, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

Rysaki didn't take this well. Enraged, he pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Koki with Tanpopo struggling under his grasp. People started to panic. Most of them were already running towards the exit. "I don't think you understand Koki. I _need _Tanpopo. She's the only one who will fulfill my needs. I need her and she needs me."

She glared up at him. "I don't need you. I need Koki!"

"You're just confused my lovely Tanpopo. This guy right here is just filling your mind with all these thoughts that doesn't mean anything. No one could care about you as much as I do."

Unexpectedly, all the lights went out. Ryusaki didn't like how this was headed. "What the hell is going on?!" he yelled to no one in particular.

Suddenly, a spotlight shined toward a corner of the gym. There stood Aoi with a smile and pleased look on his face. Half his face was covered with his costume but you could still tell that he was pleased. "You never learn, do you Ryusaki." He started walking towards him with two blades in his hands. "No guns. Just knives. I assume that you do have that so-called collection of yours."

"I don't have time for your games, Kyogoku. This doesn't involve you." Ryusaki sneered.

"Of course it involves me! It's my playtime!!!" he whined. "But no, really, they're my friends and if you hurt them--"

Ryusaki laughed. "And just what are you planning to do?"

Crossing the two swords in front of him he asked, "Isn't it obvious?"

The enemy's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious." People had come back inside, curious about the fight and who was going to win.

Aoi licked along the edge of a sword. "You must not know me well."

Koki shifted his eyes back and forth between the two. Sighing, he took out his scoop and declared, "If this is how it's gotta be, I guess I have no choice but to take you down."

Tanpopo struggled out of his grasp and took out her own scoop. With a determined look on her face, she declared, "Me too!"

Ryusaki started backing up.

"Hiyaaa!" Tsuki jumped onto his back, her arms almost strangling him. Tanpopo and Koki looked at her with surprise.

"Hey! Get... off!" He struggled to get her arms off his neck. But Tsuki wouldn't let go.

"If I didn't think you were poisonous and a hazard to my health, I'd bite you right about now!" she said baring her teeth.

"Crazy b!tch!"

Aoi cheered her on! "WhoO! Go babe!"

Both Ryusaki and Tsuki stopped to glare at him. Aoi raised up an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

His girlfriend sighed. Ryusaki caught her off guard and flung her away from him. At this point, Aoi became boiling mad along with Tanpopo and Koki.

"You can't do that to my darling Tsuki!"

Tanpopo's eyes turned into daggers. "How dare you toss my friend like that!!!" She clenched her scoop tightly.

"Yeah you're askin' for it jackass!" Koki said inflamed.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Ryusaki said tilting his head a little. "What if I used this to end your precious friend's life?" He once again took out the gun and pointed it at the girl who was slowly getting up with hatred burning in her eyes.

Aoi, Tanpopo, and Koki gasped in shock. Tanpopo stuttered, "B-but you can't d-do that Ryusaki!!!"

He looked at her and said, "But I have to do this, honey." Tanpopo gave him a look of disgust. "I'm doing this all for our future."

Looking him evenly in the eyes, she replied, "We-have-no-future."

He gripped the gun tighter. "Tanpopo, sweetie, think about what you're saying." He pressed the gun against Tsuki's head. "Think about your friends."

"Don't agree to anything Tanpopo! Do you hear me?!" Tsuki yelled.

'What should I do...?' Tanpopo wondered, afraid that he might actually pull the trigger if she didn't do as he asked. 'Someone please tell me what I should do!' she pleaded to no one in particular.

At that moment, it seemed as if her prayers were answered as she saw who had come behind Ryusaki without him knowing.

"Drop the gun," the person demanded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: i'm done with this chapter!! yay!! next one might be the last. maybe. well please review! you guys probably got tired of waiting huh? well thanx for all the support!i really appreciate it. REVIEWS PLEASE!!! hehe... spoiled i say!!! spoiled for reviews!!


	9. Take My Hand

A Glance Away

by disilluzional88

PG

Disclaimer: I don't own imakoki or any of the characters:P

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed! If you really want to hurt me for not updating soon and taking soooooo long, uh... go ahead. im angry at myself for updating so late but as long as i finish the fic right? that's what im gonna do. And to answer...

Dark Deity: This fic doesn't really have anything to do with the actual story. Well... maybe some parts but I'm not trying to continue the real thing. Since I greatly dislike Erika, especially after reading the fourth book, she does not exist. LoL... unless I make her appear out of nowhere and let Ryusaki have her. Good match, eh? Heh heh heh...

To all the reviewers, thanks for supporting me and enjoying the fic. Again, I appreciate them... so keep those reviews coming!

For the flamer: for your information, i do NOT write my own reviews! but believe all you want, I know for a fact that i dont do that and i also dislike writers who do. maybe they really like my stories. if they want to review each of my chapters, let them. i really appreciate them. i just wanted to clear that.

Chapter 9- "Take My Hand" (Last chapter guys!)

* * *

"Drop the gun," the person demanded.

Ryusaki tensed and slowly, he bent down and put the gun on the floor, his hands up in the air.

"Yoji!" Tanpopo exclaimed gleefully. Then she looked past him. "And Arisa!"

Arisa smiled and said, "I knew there'd be trouble. You know how I am. I can't miss anything important. But it's a good thing I came!"

Tanpopo was horrified. 'She shouldn't be here!' She was pregnant and due at anytime. 'Arisa, you shouldn't have come!' She wrung her hands in worry.

Ryusaki had turned around and was eyeing Arisa's stomach. "It isn't safe for someone pregnant to be here at a time like this." Surprisingly, his voice sounded concerned.

"Well, I felt as if I needed to be here," she said angrily. "And I'm glad because I get to witness the asshole, who's been hurting my friends, get locked up and put away."

The concern was gone just as it had come and he quickly tried to retrieve his gun. But Yoji was fast and immediately wrestled him to the ground. He kicked the gun away from them and threw a punch at Ryusaki's face.

Aoi gleefully went over and joined in. He kicked him in his side. "That's for threatening my Tsuki!"

Tanpopo couldn't take it. 'They're gonna get seriously hurt! I've gotta put an end to this right away!' "Stop!" She ran over and pulled them apart.

Koki stepped forward and wondered what he should do. He wanted to kill the guy but he couldn't literally do that... could he? 'Nah... yes... noOo..'

Aoi and Ryusaki both looked confused. "Why aren't you glad that I finally got that jackass what he deserves! You sure confuse me Tanpopo," Aoi said still glaring at the enemy.

"Yeah, why did you pull us apart? I was just about ready to pull off my special move that will make him regret he ever laid a hand on me!" Ryusaki roared. Yoji started laughing right then and laughed even harder when he received a glare from him.

"Ha! Special move! Yeah... right... ha!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Uh... guys?" All eyes were on Arisa who was panting in small breaths. "Was water spilled around here earlier or did my water just break?"

Her friends widened their eyes and quickly ran over to help. Shockingly, even Ryusaki came over to help guide Arisa with great concern.

Koki and Aoi shot a look of resentment towards him but decided that they needed all the help they could get-- especially if they hadn't done this before.

"Whatdowedo?" Aoi asked worriedly as he took deep breaths as if he were the one in labor. Tsuki whacked him on the head. "You are not the one in pain you moron!" she hissed as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"We need to take her to a hospital now!" Ryusaki shouted already lifting Arisa off the ground. Arisa glanced at him a couple of times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Wasn't he the enemy? "Hurry! We can't waste any time!"

Tanpopo smiled as she held on to Arisa's hand. "Hang on, ok? You're gonna be alright. You're gonna be alright..." she whispered looking at Ryusaki.

Koki, Aoi, and Yoji looked at each other. "Well? What are we waiting for?" Koki asked, "You heard the man. Let's get going!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arisa screamed at the top of her lungs. Yoji's face was turning white. 'There's so much blood and Arisa is grabbing on to my a hand a bit too hard.' Since Yoji was unattached to anyone, they ordered him to pretend to be the father of the baby. He had glared at them and almost beat the crap out of the laughing Aoi. Ryusaki had volunteered to do it but they still didn't trust him enough to take part in their friend's labor.

Arisa panted and sweat trickled down the side of her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "AHHHHHHHH! JUST COME OUT ALREADY! SCREW U OGATA!"

Yoji chuckled but once again paled when the doctor announced that he saw the head. 'Oh God,' he panicked, 'What do I do!' Arisa gripped his hand even tighter. 'Dammit Arisa!'

"It's coming. Keep on breathing. You're doing great. Just relax," the doctor told her. She grabbed his collar and yelled, "RELAX! YOU WANT ME TO RELAX! YOU TRY GIVING BIRTH FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YOUR LIFE!"

The doctor straightened out his coat and got back to business. "Ok.. I just want you to calm down and breath in and out some more. It'll get the baby out faster. Do you understand, Ms. Uchimura?"

Yoji expected another outburst from her but she calmly nodded.

"The baby's coming! Just a few more deep breaths. Alright. Almost there..." the doctor was shocked when Arisa let out a big deep breath which caused the baby to shoot out like a football. Yoji fainted and slumped to the ground.

Arisa was alarmed. "Did you catch my baby? What is it? Is it a girl? A boy? WHAT THE HELL IS IT!"

Surprise aside, the doctor handed the concerned mother her baby and quickly backed away.

She looked at it adoringly. "Awww... she's so cute... and she's mine..." she whispered and kissed her daughter's forehead softly.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Aoi whined with a huff. Tsuki glared at him. "What? You think giving birth is easy?"

"I'm so worried," Tanpopo said wringing her hands together. Koki nodded his head with agreement and allowed her to rest her head on his chest. Stroking her hair, he said,  
"She'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

Ryusaki had left without a word right after he helped bring Arisa to the hospital. Tanpopo wondered where he went.

"Ahem. Excuse me," the doctor had come out of the room. "Ms. Uchimura would like to see you all now."

They rushed into her room, anxious to see if she was alright. They all let out sighs of relief when they saw her. Arisa was smiling and holding her baby. "It's a girl!"

"She's beautiful..." Tanpopo whispered with a grin.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Koki asked gazing at the newborn in front of him. There was something so precious and special about this moment.

"I don't really know... maybe Akina. It mean's 'spring flower'. It'll be a _perfect_ name for her," Arisa said, snuggling the little baby.

Her friends all smiled. " Yeah... perfect." They heard footsteps behind them and when they saw who it was, they were shocked.

"Um.. I just wanted to know if the baby was alright. So if it is, then I'll be going." It was Ogata, the father of Akina. Tears welled up in Arisa's eyes.

"Come here.." she whispered. When he didn't budge, she yelled, "Ogata! Get your ass over here right now and introduce yourself or I'll do it for you!"

Koki and Aoi glared at him with evil looks.

"Alright, alright." Grumbling, he went over to her and looked at the tiny baby in Arisa's arms. There was something special about having your first child and it happens to everyone--even those who didn't want one in the first place. Something softened inside of Ogata, and the gang, except for Tanpopo, was surprised to see tears streaming down his cheeks.

"She's... she's so small and tiny..." He said softly, cuddling the baby in his arms. For a few minutes, there was only silence as everyone watched Ogata handling the baby with such care, that they couldn't stay mad at him. He then looked to Arisa. "Arisa... I know I don't deserve a second chance but--"

"Of course. I'm still in love with you, you know," she said, glowing with happiness as she looked at the baby and Ogata. They were going to be a family. "I couldn't wish for anything more... but I'm the one who's gonna be wearing the pants in this relationship, you understand me!"

"Uh.. yeah. Sure. Whatever you want. I'm fine with it. Yeah..." Ogata said hurriedly.

Tanpopo looked around for Ryusaki. When she couldn't see him, she snuck away from the group. About five minutes later, she found him outside, fixtated on his feet with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey.." she whispered. Ryusaki glanced up, surprised to see her. He was expecting her, and the rest of them, to stay away from him. She continued, "It's cold outside, isn't it?" No answer. "Arisa had a girl. She named her Akina. She's so cute and small and--"

"Why are you even talking to me? I don't deserve to be talked to. I shouldn't even be here. I know I'm not welcome," he said gruffly.

"I'm not going to lie to you. You may not be welcome but that's only because you went too far. Maybe you do have a better side, Ryusaki. You're showing it right now by not being crazy and obsessed-like." Tanpopo smiled. "Like I told you before, there's a girl out there that's waiting for you. It's not me. Trust me. I found who I want to be with."

"Yeah.. I guess.. but it's just so hard, you know? I've liked you way longer than that Koki did! But then again... I'm not even worthy of being in your presence. You're right. I went too far. I mean, a GUN. I brought a gun and threatened people with it."

Tanpopo walked closer and put a hand on his arm. "That wasn't you. LIke I said, you can change. You seem like you've already changed. I know that you're a good person.  
just deep, and I mean deep, inside of this confused person."

"Heh.. again, you're right. The minute I saw Arisa, and her pregnant, I panicked a little. That's my weakness, ya know? But I should get going... and I don't think I'm coming back. I'm going to move soon. That's what I was doing out here. Thinking my life through. I want to start over." He looked at her now. "I want to thank you for everything. even though I was a real pain in the ass, you believed in me. I guess that's what attracted me to you the most. You care about everyone, no matter how bad they are."

Teary-eyed, she hugged him. When she let go, she saw that Ryusaki was smiling. She returned the favor. "Goodbye Tanpopo. Tell them that I'm sorry for the way I acted."  
And then he was gone.

"Goodbye... Ryusaki."

'No! What am I doing! I think I DO care about him!' She yelled, "Wait! Ryusaki! Take me with you!" He turned around and smiled a smile so big, wrinkles grew rapidly at the corner of his eyes. She ran to him and they kissed right there in the middle of the street, with people staring at them...

Nah, just kidding! This is what REALLY happens:

"Geez, Tanpopo. I've been looking for you," Koki said walking out of the hospital. Then he saw the sad look in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing... Ryusaki has finally moved on. He's sorry for everything. He says he's moving away from this place, to start over. I think that'll be good for him. I just hope he visits once in a while."

Koki put an arm around her shoulders. "Now that this ordeal is over, and how he tried to help out Arisa, he's not such a bad guy after all."

"Yeah, he's not... really. I don't think he would've pulled the trigger. It's not in his nature."

"But he did break your window and stalked you like, every single day," Koki said frowning. Tanpopo laughed and hugged him. Glancing at his watch, he said, "Hey, I still have a surprise for you. Let's go back to your apartment. And fast because we're running out of time."

"My apartment? Why?" She was curious about the surprise. "You're not going to take advantage of me? Are ya?"

Koki shook his head and blushed. "Nononononono! Not at all! Not that I'm not tempted or anything-- I mean, no, of course not. Geez... well come on."

When they were in front of her apartment, Koki took out a blindfold and put it on Tanpopo. "What are you doing?" she asked smiling. "You'll see." He grabbed her hand and went around to the back of the building. Once they stopped, she heard him murmuring to someone. "Okay..." Koki took off the blindfold and Tanpopo stood there paralyzed.  
There were lights hung everywhere and rose petals on the ground. A band was playing slow and beautiful music while singing the loveliest tunes.

"I-I don't know what to say... this is just wonderful. How'd you plan all this?" she asked softly while turning towards him.

"Doesn't matter." Bowing, he asked, "Shall we dance, my love?" Blushing, Tanpopo took his hand and they slow danced under the thousands of stars in the sky.

"You know that I've dreamed of this? I dreamed that I was dancing in your arms on a night like this..." She sighed dreamily, her head against his chest as they danced.

"Really?" Koki asked with surprise.

"Mmmhmm. I love you, Koki."

"I love you more, Tanpopo." Everything was going to be okay from now on and she was sure of that. Their future was going to be great... all nice and peaceful...

* * *

**_Tanpopo's POV..._**

"DITZZZZ! YOU BETTER GET THAT BUTT OF YOURS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Running in, I worriedly asked. "What? What's wrong, Tsuki!" Looking more closely, I saw that her lipstick was smeared so I took out a napkin and fixed her 'major problem' for her. "There. I'm done. Now what?"

It was the day of Tsuki's rehearsal wedding. Yes, she was getting married. But it was sort of weird because she let me pick out every single thing... the invitations (even though I haven't actually seen one), the cake, the food, the decorations, the flowers, the place to hold the wedding, and even her wedding dress! I picked out the wedding dress I would wear to my own wedding, which unfortunately hasn't come yet. Koki hadn't even asked me. I expected him to ask me about a year ago but it never happened. I guess he's still unsure...

"I want you to try on my dress," Tsuki said while putting on _her _maid of honor dress.

"Mmmmhmmm... WHAT!" I don't think I heard her right... because I couldn't possibly have heard what I think she said. And why is she putting on my dress?

"Try on my dress because I want to see how it'd look on you. We're about the same size. Hurry up! Geez, we don't have all day!" Tsuki started tapping her foot impaciently.  
"I just want to see how it looks like on someone else."

Excitedly, I took off my clothes and slipped on the dress. It fit perfectly! I looked into the mirror, surprised to see how wonderful I looked, not that I'm vain or anything, but I had to admit that I looked really good in the dress.

Tsuki grabbed my hand and made me sit down in front of the vanity mirror. "What are you doing, Tsuki?" I asked confused. "You can't just have on the dress and not have any makeup or your hair fixed. I have to see the whole picture." I guess it made sense.

After she was done, I quickly glanced in the mirror. Tsuki did an excellent job. I looked like a princess. The makeup was perfect and she had curled my hair into thin bouncy ringlets and she even put the veil on me! I looked like a bride.

"I wish I was getting married..." I whispered and Tsuki laughed. "Of course you will! Koki is head over heels for you.. except he's a guy so that phrase doesn't seem right.  
well, maybe. Anways, he's crazy if he doesn't ask you to marry you soon. I mean, he can be dense, denser than _you_ even!"

"Yeah.. I hope so."

"Ok, now I want to show you how it's done. Come on. I want to show you wear to stand tomorrow." Grabbing my arm, she led me to the back of the garden where the bride was supposed to enter. Omigod. There were people here! Oh yeah, duh Tanpopo, it's a rehearsal wedding. But weren't they only supposed to come to rehearsal dinnerWhatever, like I would know what goes on during these things.

Tsuki nudged me and said, "Ok, this is what I want you to do. I want you to walk gracefully down the aisle and I'll follow. I just want to make sure you don't mess my wedding up tomorrow. When the music starts, start walking or else I'll do something to make you start running." I managed to nod. This was just too overwhelming. Doing this made me feel even worse that Koki hadn't asked me. But I have to be strong for Tsuki.

The music began and I started walking fearfully down the aisle. Akina was in a cute little dress, throwing flower petals in people's faces. Wait... why is Grandma and Grandpa here? Oh, right, they were invited. I also saw Arisa sitting down. Her 7 month pregnant belly stuck out. Ogata was right next to her. Then, for the first time, I set my eyes on the altar. Aoi wasn't standing there but... Koki! I saw that Aoi was right next to him where the best man was supposed to be. I walked slower and slower, but Tsuki poked me in the back. Geez. Standing in front of Koki, I whispered, "What are you doing? And what is Aoi doing? This is all wrong!" He smiled and took my hand. OMGOMGOMG! He's kneeling down. Why is he kneeling! Nervously, I asked, "Uh... Koki. I don't think you're supposed to be doing this. Um, this is Aoi and Tsuki's wedding and we're ruining it. This isn't how this is supposed to go. Why is everyone acting so weird?"

"Will you marry me?" I froze.

"K-Koki.. this isn't our wedding... it's our best--"

"Tanpopo, will you marry me?" he said with a serious face. Omigod, he's serious. But he can't be serious. I m-mean, we've been planning this wedding for months. Together, we've planned th... oh. No wonder Tsuki let me plan this entire wedding. No wonder she made the decisions up to me... this is _my_ wedding I've been planning, I thought with realization. Koki wants to marry me.

"Ahem. Tanpopo...?" Koki said. I could hint a little bit of nervousness in his voice this time.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you Koki!" I threw my arms around his neck and felt the tears come tumbling down my cheeks. "Heh.. my makeup's ruined. Sorry Tsuki." Her best friend smiled and waved her hand, "Psh. No problem. Now go on and get married already." I mouthed the words thank you and did the same to Aoi. Koki turned my head towards his and grinned. "You look beautiful. And you're gonna be all mine! WhoO!" Then he straightened up and acted serious again. "So, shall we proceed, my love?"

"Definitely," I giggled. This was definitely the best day of my entire life. Marrying Koki was my dream. He was my first love and he was going to be my last... forever and ever and ever and forever and ever.

The End.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Glance Away" is done! Phew! I know, I know, I should've finished this a long time ago. I should kick and punch and knock my eye out myself, right? Everyone would enjoy that, I bet. As for Ryusaki, in my mind, I sent him off to Ericka's house. Haha. Just kidding. Thanks everyone for still reading this fic even though I haven't updated. SORRRRRRRYYYY! But I still don't know if I'm continuing "One Wrong Call." I'm sorta writer's blockish for that one. My ideas aren't too good. So, we'll see. I'll try to continue it if you guys want but I can't promise anything. And if you didn't like this ending, well, tell me why. Maybe I'll do an alternate ending if you guys aren't satisfied. Well, thanks again and sorry again for the long wait. :(


End file.
